


Flying Free

by Cruisinwritealong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loosely Based on the Movie Top Gun, M/M, Marauders, Mentions of Blood, Modern AU, No MCD, Pilots, Sirius Black POV, jily, pilot training, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisinwritealong/pseuds/Cruisinwritealong
Summary: Sirius and James turn towards each other. Sirius raises both eyebrows in a 'holy shit' kind of way.James whistles out a long breath, “What did we get ourselves into now, man?”Sirius claps a hand on James’ shoulder, “I have no fucking idea, I just know-”“We’re in it together.” They finish in unison and a fist bump.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 80
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks to @kattlupin for her support and beta, and to my friends for their endless encouragement and support. 
> 
> Loosely based on the movie Top Gun - respect and credit to those writers.
> 
> Completed fic posted every Monday.

_In 1969 the United Nations formed an elite school for the top 1% of fighter pilots from around the globe. The goal of the program was to graduate the best aerial fighter pilots in the world to combat rogue factions of extremist enemies known as the Death Eaters. The program was a massive success, graduating the first class in 1970. The official name of the program is the Griffin Academy of Flight and Strategy._

_The pilots simply call it The Order._

1979

The SS Hogwarts is the flagship of the United Nations. It’s a massive floating city equipped with the latest in technology, research equipment, and defense measures. It’s home to some of the finest soldiers ever to serve and defend in the name of peace and equality. Its main mission is research and reconnaissance of known death eater locations.

The death eaters have been fairly quiet for the last year and a half since the Order was able to take down the death eaters’ leader, Tom Riddle, call-sign Voldemort. His body was never found, but all reports assumed he was killed when his plane went down. The Order has never revealed the name of the pilot that shot Voldemort down and the information is classified to this day.

Lieutenant Sirius Black, call-sign Padfoot, and Lieutenant James Potter, call-sign Prongs, have been serving together in the United Nations Defense Against the Dark Division for almost a decade as co-pilots. When they met 9 years ago during basic training, it was platonic love at first sight, instantly connecting like life long friends. They both enlisted at 19, wide-eyed with heads filled with grand ideas about life as a pilot and defending their loved ones. Together, they both slogged their way up through the ranks, making a name—albeit an infamous name—for themselves as two of the best in the air.

Lieutenant Black’s obsession with all things speed and flight, plus his work ethic, skills, and aptitude, sky-rocketed his career as a fighter pilot. Lieutenant Potter’s intuitive mind with technology and weapons systems made him one of the best weapons and navigation systems co-pilots in the fleet. Simply put, Padfoot sits in front and drives the plane while Prongs sits behind him working as his eyes and ears. They are an ideal fit.

As a pair they are partners in crime. They seem to share a mind; inseparable since boot camp, a twin force to be reckoned with, and a bond as close as brothers. 

They also developed quite the reputation for pranks, pushing boundaries, and insubordination when they disagreed with their orders. For their abundance of potential, they were often their own worst enemies. 

This afternoon they are on a routine observation flight and as their plane climbs higher into the clouds, Padfoot shifts the control stick and leans on the throttle sending their Nimbus 2000 jet fighter plane racing into the sky, increasing their speed and altitude in the blink of an eye. 

The sky seems endless up here. It’s just him, Prongs, the plane, and the sky. There’s no comparable feeling to soaring through the air and unless Sirius’ is actively flying, he’s consumed with the need for speed, like a growing itch he absolutely must scratch. 

He accelerates even more and he can feel his adrenaline is pumping now. This is his favorite place in the entire world. When he’s soaring this fast he feels untouchable. Up here he is in command. He is in control. He is free. 

Technically it’s not _his_ plane and technically they’re on a very specific flight path during this reconnaissance exercise, but still, if he wants to bank left, they bank left. If he wants to dive or loop or roll… then they roll!

“Oh, he’s feelin’ himself today!” Prong’s laughing voice comes through the radio as they make a barrel roll for no reason. “What the hell man? You’re rolling around like it’s your first flight. What are you doing up there?”

Sirius laughs, “Just feelin’ my wings today, Prongs! God I love this job!” He presses the throttle down just to hear the engines roar and feel the speed press him back into his seat.

“I knew you shouldn’t have had that extra cup of coffee,” James grumbles through the radio but it only makes Sirius smile and he complete another unnecessary barrel roll.

“Ok calm down, you’re flying like a drunk hippogriff,” Prongs says.

“Oh you love it and you know it!”

“Yeah, yeah. ...Ok, there’s Badger and Fox’s plane dead ahead. Confirm visual.” Prongs’ voice shifts to a professional tone.

“Confirm. Hogwarts we have a visual on Badger,” says Padfoot.

“Roger that, Padfoot. Take flank.” Commander Moody’s voice comes through the radio from the Hogwarts command center.

“Hiya Badge,” Padfoot says cheerfully as he drops just off the wing of Badger, aka Frank Longbottom, and Fox, aka Benji Fenwick. 

“Careful Badger, he’s caffeinated today,” Prongs says playfully.

“Roger that Prongs. Thanks for the warning,” laughs Badger. “So we’re headed out towards—”

All of a sudden the warning lights on Padfoot’s cockpit dash begin flashing and the alarm bell sounds. “What the hell?? Prongs talk to me.”

“Hogwarts, this is Prongs. I’m showing a foreign aircraft closing in fast, 6 miles off from the south. Repeat, foreign aircraft heading directly towards us.”

“What the hell is this?” asks Commander Moody. “Do not engage. Badger! Fox! Do you have eyes on the foreign aircraft?"

“I confirm Commander, but only on radar. I do not have eyes on the actual —shit! Wait, there he goes! Confirm Hogwarts! This is Fox, I confirm, enemy aircraft in our airspace.”

“Goddamit!” barks Moody. “Is he alone? Somebody talk to me!”

“Badger,” says Padfoot, “I’m rolling off to your right, let’s see if this guy’s alone.”

“Affirmative Padfoot. Bank right.”

No sooner has Padfoot completed his turning maneuver than a black streak shoots across the sky.

“Hogwarts! Confirm two bogeys. Repeat, this is Prongs, confirming two foreign aircrafts!” he says urgently.

“What the fuck is this!? Why the hell are there death eaters up here!?” shouts Padfoot.

“Badger. Padfoot. Attempt missile lock but DO NOT engage. See if we can spook these fuckers off,” barks Moody.

“Roger that Commander,” says Badger. “Padfoot flank left, I’ll stay right.”

“Roger, Badger. Rolling left…Now. ...Prongs, give me eyes! Where the fuck did he go!?”

“I’m looking, man! I’m looking! I lost him in the sun!”

“Dammit. Where the fu— There! Badger, I’m banking around. Let’s see if we can catch this bandit’s tail.” Padfoot is laser-focused, reflexes sharp, and heart thumping hard in his chest. This is what he does best. He flies with his gut, trusting his instincts, dancing on the wind. He can almost see the other pilot’s maneuvers before they make them. “Gotcha Bitch.” He shifts his controls quickly and drops directly behind the enemy plane.

Padfoot switches his missile lock on and waits for that tell-tale tone that rings out when it locks onto its target. _Come on baby, lock-on. Lock-on_ … “Hogwarts, do I have permission to fire?” 

“Do not fire unless fired upon! Get a tone and scare him out of there Padfoot!” barks Moody.

“Yes sir.” Padfoot rolls his eyes.

“Padfoot!” Badger’s voice comes panicked through the radio. “This guy’s all over me. I can’t shake him. Get your ass over here and help me! Where the fuck did you go!?”

“Badger I’ve almost got on this one…Tone! Hogwarts I have missile lock tone!” says Padfoot.

A few moments in missile lock turns out to be enough for the death eater plane and it rolls to bank away and retreat. “Hogwarts, enemy one buggin’ out,” says Padfoot elatedly.

“Hogwarts! This is Badger. He’s got a lock on me! I’m in missile lock! Evasive maneuvers! Padfoot where the fuck are you!?”

“We’re on our way Badge, on our way,” Padfoot reassures him. “Prongs, let’s have a little fun with our new friend.”

“What the hell, man. He’s got tone on Badger!” 

“Nah, come on, if this twat really wanted to pick a fight he would’ve fired already.” Padfoot narrows his eyes and watches the other plane cruise behind Badger. He shifts his control sticks, rolls the plane upside down so their clear windshield drops _inverted_ just on top of the other plane coming within feet of the death eater’s windshield.

“Pads…” whispers Prongs in awe, “How the fuck…”

The other pilot looks up, obviously startled. Needless to say, this is not a maneuver pilots commonly do, much less a maneuver they are even supposed to be capable of.

“Greetings!” Padfoot says cheerfully, upside down to the death eater. He sticks up his middle finger in a _fuck you_ gesture. Prongs snaps a Polaroid picture and Padfoot bursts out laughing before rolling them away. “Jeez, I crack myself up. I hope that guy pissed himself. ...Hogwarts this is Padfoot, enemy aircraft two is tucking tail and running home.”

“Roger that. Nice work up there everyone. Abort the exercises and head home, you are clear to land on arrival.” Moody’s voice is commanding but relieved. 

“Roger that, Hogwarts. Badger this is Padfoot, we’re headed back in.”

“Holy _shit_ , Padfoot. That was… How the fuck did you even _do that_!?” Prongs says laughing too, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but goddamn dude. Only you can get this plane to do the impossible.” 

"You bring out the best in me, Prongs, what can I say."

“Let’s go home! _Awoooo_!” Prongs howls jovially.

“Prongs goddammit, stop yelling in the com,” Padfoot says with no venom. He’s just as relieved as Prongs.

“You want to fly home inverted too, you crazy son of a bitch!?” laughs Prongs.

“My mother was a bitch that’s for sure, but no I think we’ll just fly the boring way for now.” Sirius switches the radio channels, “Badger this is Padfoot. We’re turning in.”

It's not long at all before the Hogwarts aircraft carrier is in view and Padfoot is running through the landing sequences.

“Padfoot, this is Hogwarts, you are clear to land.”

“Roger Hogwarts. Badger, you turned in too? ...Badge? Badger?...Badger, come back...Hogwarts I have no com with Badger,” reports Sirius.

“Badger is still in flight, Padfoot. You need to land. Your fuel is expiring.” Moody’s instructions are clear, anticipating Padfoot’s actions.

“Hogwarts, I need to go back for Badger. He’s not responding.”

“Negative Padfoot. Fuel is expired.” Moody’s frustration is clear. He does not respond well to his orders being questioned. 

“I don’t know, Pads, I think we should land. We don’t have the fuel for this,” coaxes Prongs.

“We can’t leave him, Prongs.” At the last second before his landing gear touches down, Padfoot quickly shifts gears and flips switches. They blast back up into the sky, jet engines roaring while Moody curses them out over the radio. Padfoot ignores him, too focused on his task.

“Prongs, talk to me. Where are they— never mind I got 'em.”

“Padfoot, thank fuck,” Fox says in relief. “Badger isn’t responding. That tone lock really fucked with his head. Badger, we need to land man! We’re out of fuel! Badger!” Fox’s panic is rising.

“Fox! I got this,” Padfoot says decisively. “Badger, it's Padfoot. I’m taking lead your wing, ok? Pull up a little bit alright? Pull up. There you go. Listen. We’re gonna swing 180 degrees, ok? Just stay on my wing. Follow my lead, nice and easy, just a glide ...ok good. Stay on my wing and we’ll cruise all the way home.”

“Badger, this is Hogwarts, you are clear to land.”

“Badger, You haven’t dropped your wheels yet," says Padfoot. "Badger. Badger! Landing gear down!” Padfoot watches in horror as Badger and Fox’s plane drops towards the aircraft at alarming speed. “FRANK! WHEELS!” Padfoot’s urgent cries seem to break through at the last second and the wheels drop down and screech on the deck. Padfoot and Prongs are shaken but land their plane too.

“Holy fuck,” pants Prongs.

“Everyone. My office. 20 minutes.” Moody sounds pissed.

“Spectacular.” says Prongs.

Padfoot and Prongs stand in the hallway outside of the closed office door. They both have been here many, many times, but it never gets comfortable.

“When we’re back on land you owe me a drink,” says James.

“I know,” says Sirius.

“That makes six drinks next time we’re on shore.”

“I know.”

“If we’re court-martialed you owe me drinks for life.”

“I _know_ , James.”

They quiet down when Frank’s muffled but emotional voice is loud enough to be heard through the door. “I know sir, but my wife, Alice and my son, Neville, they were all I could think about up there. I almost orphaned him today sir and I’ve barely even seen him!”

Neither one of them say anything and James lets his head thunk back onto the wall. They know how badly Frank misses his family and they both saw how shaken he was as he got out of his plane, dripping with sweat, barely blinking, and completely in shock. 

The door opens startling them both and Frank walks out looking somber and pensive. He stops in front of them and silently holds out his hand. James shakes it first and then Sirius. 

“Badge, you good?” James asks respectfully. 

“I don’t know what happened up there,” Frank looks down, lets out a heavy sigh, and then looks back up. “I’ve never been that scared. You didn’t have to come back for me, but I’m damn glad you did...Thanks Sirius. Thank you both.” With that he nods curtly and walks away. James and Sirius share a confused look.

“What the hell is going on?” asks Sirius quietly.

“I don’t know,” says James.

“Come in gentlemen!” barks Moody.

Their confused looks morph into _here we go_ faces. They walk in respectfully and stand at attention. Moody is sitting at his cluttered desk, tapping his fingers and looking like his mind is racing.

Moody shakes his head. “Padfoot, you just did an incredibly brave thing— _tap tap tap_ —but what you _should_ have done was LAND THAT PLANE!”

Sirius doesn’t move or flinch. He was fully expecting this. He’s almost got this speech memorized, and while he does respect his commander, he also knows Moody doesn’t have a clue about him, not deep down where it counts. Sirius doesn’t have a regretful bone in his body. He’d go back for Frank every time and not once be anywhere near sorry for it.

“You don’t own that plane! Son, your ego is writing checks your body can’t cash! You’ve been busted for so much shit—both of you—this list goes on and on,” he barks while flipping through their file. “Black, you lost your qualifications as squad leader 3 times. You’ve been grounded _twice_ by me, and yet you _continue_ to fly by the seat of your pants putting other’s lives at risk! There’s a list here a mile long of pranks and tower fly-bys and bullshit that has almost gotten you thrown off this ship! 

Moody stands and leans on his desktop. “You two are lucky to even be here. And let’s not bullshit here Padfoot, your family name isn’t the best in the navy.”

That one does get an internal flinch from Sirius and a quick, concerned glance from James. That was a low blow from Moody. Sirius blinks his emotions off his face.

“Padfoot, you need to be doing it cleaner, faster, and better than the other guys. You may or may not want their eyes on you, but you’ve got them. Now, what is it with you, hot shot? What is it you even want here?”

“Just want to be the best fighter pilot and end the death eaters, sir!” 

“Don’t fuck with me here, Padfoot. Don’t fuck with me. You’re one hell of a pilot, Padfoot, truly gifted in the sky son, but your arrogance is weighing you down. Maybe you’re too good with those wings, eh? I’m already getting phone calls about that little upside stunt you pulled!” Moody sighs deeply and the edge of his voice drops off some, “You’ve got to figure out this authority problem. You are not the only one in the sky and goddammit, I should be grounding you two _again_ but my fucking hands are tied here. And I can’t _believe_ this. I can not believe what I’m about to fucking say!” He shakes his head and folds his arms.

Sirius and James share the briefest of glances. He was expecting to get chewed out and possibly be grounded, and he knows he has some groveling to do to make it up to James, but this is a curve-ball. He has no idea what Moody is going to say and that is new territory.

“Badger was number one. He couldn’t take it, turned in his wings. Looks like you guys are number one. And as much as I’d like to ring your necks, I have to do something so, _so_ inconceivable I almost can’t make myself say it.”

James and Sirius shoot a meaningful glance at each other and it’s taking all their willpower not to smile. _They’re number 1._

“I have to give you marauders your dream shot. For eight fucking weeks you will fly your assess off and show the world exactly what makes you so damn cocky.”

Sirius is almost vibrating and he can feel James’ energy and excitement next to him.

“You guys just made The Order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS & CO-PILOTS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> (Padfoot & Prongs)  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> (Wormtail & Snake Eyes)  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal   
> (Emerald & Royal)  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> (Hollywood & Falcon)  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony

The first time Sirius got a good look at a plane he was eight years old. He remembers riding in the back seat of the car with his younger brother, Regulus. They were parked along the airport service road that ran parallel to the runway but he has no idea why. He doesn’t remember where they were going or who was driving. He doesn’t remember anything else about that day except for a 3-minute crystal clear snap-shot memory. He remembers him and Reggie pressed shoulder to shoulder staring out the window completely captivated as they watched plane after plane gracefully glide down and touch its wheels to the earth. He remembers that both their jaws dropped when another plane roared its engines loud enough to reverberate inside their chests before blasting up into the sky. The planes, the speed, the miracle of flight, it all imprinted on their psyches that day and both of them were obsessed ever since, always playing pilots or dreaming about taking off into the clouds, flying away free and leaving their burdens on the ground.

The airport road that ran parallel to the take over strip became his and Regulus’ favorite place to spend time, escaping the pressures and emotional abuse of their overbearing father and hyper-controlling mother. They would park and lay on the hood of the car, staring up into the sky and talkm for hours about everything and nothing. They’d watch the planes come and go, enormous passenger jets one after another, rev their engines, accelerate faster and faster, and then miraculously lift the front and then back wheels off the ground. They were addicted, chasing and craving that speed and the freedom of flight. 

They talked about it all constantly, the risk and the adrenaline of flying. They talked about joining the United Nations and becoming pilots and someday, maybe even heroes. They talked about anything and everything. But mostly they talked about craving that moment, that marvel, that second right after the wheels leave the ground, the freedom to fly and the freedom to be whoever they wanted to be.

Regulus is on his mind this afternoon as he revs his motorcycle engine and accelerates his speed as he once again races along an airport road. There’s a momentary pain in his chest as Regulus comes to mind, but Sirius squashes it down and focuses on the fighter plane, much like his own, as it roars the jet engines and lifts into the clouds. He refuses to let anything bring him down today, not even memories of Regulus. He focuses on the wind in his face as he speeds along. All day he’s been as excited as the day they gave him his wings. He’s here. He made it. Tomorrow is his first official day in the Order. 

  
  


The next morning James greets him with a large cup of coffee and a knowing smirk.

“Oh my god, I could kiss you,” Sirius mumbles, immediately taking a huge gulp.

“I know I’m the best looking guy here, but try and control yourself.”

Sirius doesn’t respond, just lifts his coffee cup up with both hands in a mock hug.

“I can’t believe we barely slept last night,” James says as they walk towards the meeting room. “You’d think we’d be adults about this whole biggest-shot-of-our-entire-careers thing, but no, we’re  _ us _ about this whole thing and we’re too fucking excited to sleep like normal, professional people.”

Sirius responds by tapping their coffee cups together in a toast.

The classroom is both more and less than what Sirius was expecting. There are large, comfortable-looking chairs set out in pairs behind small tables with nameplates. There are only twelve pairs. It looks smaller than Sirius had made it all out to be in his mind. Then again, the elite-ness of it all sinks in and goes straight to his head as he and Prongs sit towards the front behind shining plates with their respective names.

“We made it, Prongs,” Sirius whispers, running his index finger over his nameplate. 

“I tried to bribe them to spell your name wrong, but no one around here has a sense of humor.”

Sirius snorts, “Jerkface.”

“That’s Lieutenant Jerkface to you, sir.”

“Good morning Pilots. Welcome to the Griffin Academy of Flight and Strategy. My name is Lieutenant Commander Weasley, call sign Mad-Hatter. You may address me as Hatter or Lieutenant Commander. Let’s get right to it, shall we? During the first rise of the death eaters our dueling was second to none. In the second wave, however, we noticed a significant drop in dueling competency and style and we lost quite a few good people because of it. It is our highest hope that we will never have to be in active-combat, but this academy was established to ensure elite-level pilots and duelers who will always stand to protect human life at all costs. And you were chosen to take up this, our highest order. So I welcome you.”

Sirius is listening but he’s also taking this opportunity to slyly glance around the room and assess his classmates. There are three women — a blonde whose name plate says Hollywood, a brunette, call sign Falcon, and a redhead, call sign Emerald.

_ A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead walk into a bar  _ \- Sirius cracks himself up. 

The other guys don’t stand out to him too much, except for the pair just over his left shoulder across the aisle. One plate says Wormtail and the other says Snake Eyes. Wormtail is blonde, clean-cut, and unassuming enough, but he seems shifty and won’t make eye contact with Sirius. Snake Eyes, however, is staring right back at Sirius and something about his eyes throws up red flags in Sirius’ gut. The man’s eyes are menacing and hard as if there’s already bad blood between them. Sirius wracks his brain, but he’s sure he would remember a greasy git like that. Never one to back down, Sirius just lifts a challenging eyebrow. Snake Eyes turns up his large, crooked nose and looks away so Sirius turns back around, now knowing who the biggest fool in the room is.

_ What the fuck is his problem. Asshole. _

James leans over and whispers, “The blonde, mousey-looking guy over there has a hard-on for you, Pads. He hasn’t stopped staring at you.” 

Sirius leans in, “Nah, he’s staring at you, you handsome devil.” Sirius smirks then pointedly gives his attention back to Hatter, but he can feel James rolling his eyes and he fights down a smile.

“I’d like to take this moment to introduce you to our commanding officer and head of the Order, Minerva McGonagall, call sign Pheonix. You will not find a better pilot, instructor, leader, or person anywhere. She was the first to win the Order First Class medal and there is no better dueler on this planet. You are lucky to share the room with her, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” The class responds in unison. 

From the back of the room, a woman walks slowly down the center aisle looking around and carefully assessing her pupils. She looks fit but unassuming, arms behind her straight back, chin high, formal but not cold. Her uniform is decorated with her rank and many accomplishments and Sirius can’t help but think of the irony, that if he saw her in a grocery store or out somewhere in plain clothes with her salt-n-pepper hair, he would never know she is  _ the  _ Phoenix he’s heard so much about. Phoenix is a legend in the pilot world, more rumor or myth than a living and breathing person. Sirius has studied her flight patterns and techniques for years. He has some of her more famous duels memorized and now, seeing her face to face up close and personal, all he can think is that she looks like a teacher or a principal. He almost laughs at himself. His hero is barely 5 feet tall. 

_ I bet they all underestimate her and that’s how she wins,  _ he thinks. He likes her already.

“Welcome Pilots. You are the top 1% of all fighter pilots in the world. The elite. The best,” she looks around the room, “We’re going to make you better.” 

Sirius is struck by her confidence, her composure, her command of the room. He’s only been in her presence for 6 seconds, but he knows he wants to glean every ounce of knowledge he can from her. He wants to absorb every word and he wants her respect.

“You will fly training exercises at least once a day with classes and physical conditioning in between. You will be studying everything there is to know about air combat maneuvering, your plane’s mechanics, and the science behind what we do. We will be evaluating your every move. Each training sequence will present you with a different challenge and every encounter will be more difficult than the last. We’re going to teach you to fly faster, farther, harder, and smarter than you’ve ever flown before. It will be dangerous. You will be pushed to your breaking point, possibly beyond.” 

Once again she looks around the room, eyes challenging but not hard. Her face is open and Sirius is intrigued by her demand for respect without instilling fear. He watches her walk to the back of the room. 

“Thankfully, we are not at war right now,” she continues, “It is never our intention to go to war. However, I think we can all agree that some things are worth fighting for. Peace and freedom are worth protecting, even with our lives. That is why we push. That is why we train. That is why we fly. Agreed?”

“Ma’am! Yes, ma’am!” the class says in unison.

Sirius leans over and whispers to James, “Who do you think is the best in here?”

“In case any of you are wondering,” says McGonagall pacing around the room, “the best of the best are here on this plaque. The best pilot and tech officer co-pilot will get the honor of having their names memorialized and be awarded the Order Medal, First Class. They also have the option of returning to the Order as an instructor.” McGonagall turns and her challenging eyes fall directly to Sirius, “You think your name will be on it?”

Sirius looks down and suppresses a smile, then back up meeting her eye, “Yes ma’am.” 

“That’s quite arrogant, lieutenant, given the company you’re in.”

Sirius thinks quickly,  _ well she’s not wrong…  _ “Yes ma’am.” He hears James groan very quietly next to him.

McGonagall is quiet for a moment. She holds Sirius’ gaze, assessing him like a chess opponent. Then finally, “I like that in a pilot.” Sirius isn’t sure, but he thinks he caught the briefest flash of a grin on her face. 

She folds her arms and raises an eyebrow then she looks everyone over, “Remember we’re ultimately all on the same team, but this academy is a competition and there are no points for second place. Time to get to work. Dismissed.”

They both stand and collect their belongings. Sirius turns and walks up the aisle towards the door, “I’m starved. You want to grab a sandwich or… Prongs?” Sirius turns around confused.

Prongs looks like a deer caught in headlights. He is frozen, staring with his mouth hanging open a little, and laser-focused on Emerald as she packs her things away. Sirius quickly walks back over to him, “Dude!” He slaps his arm to wake him up, “Close your mouth at least. She’s going to look up and see you drooling like a complete creep.”

James shakes his head minutely and seems to come to his senses. “Oh my fucking god, Sirius. That is the most stunning human I’ve ever laid eyes on. And she’s a fucking driver. I bet she’s fucking smart as hell. Oh god, just shoot me. Put me out of my misery.”

Sirius chuckles, “And you say I’m the dramatic one. How about you just say hello before we end it all, eh?”

“Are you crazy!? You think I’m going to actually _ talk to her _ !? Right. Ok.” James reaches up to ruffle his hair causing it to stand out in every direction, then he makes a slightly deranged sort of face, “Hello, Goddess of my dreams, I’m Pames Jotter, jester and local idiot. Please slap me so I can die happy.”

Sirius pinches the bridge of his nose, huffs a breath, and then resolutely turns on his heel walking directly towards the redhead.

“Sirius!  _ Sirius!!  _ You will die tonight. Do NOT—” James whisper-shouts to Sirius’ back while swiping his head in attempts to tame his hair back down.

But Sirius doesn’t stop until he’s walked to the back of the room and tapped the woman on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m Sirius.” 

They shake hands. “Lily Evans, call sign Emerald. Nice to meet you. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, my co-pilot and right hand, call sign Royal.”

“Sirius Black on the ground, Padfoot in the sky. Nice to meet you both.” They shake hands as well. “ _ This _ ,” Sirius turns to where James is lingering a few steps away, grabs the sleeve of his uniform, and pulls him closer, “is James Potter or Prongs, the finest Radio Intercept Officer around, my co-pilot and my best friend.”

James gives a small, polite wave to them both.

Sirius gives him a pointed look.

“Ah..” James scrambles, “Nice— nice to meet you both. Um, we were going out for drinks later tonight, if you guys would like to come? First day celebrations and general merriment sort of thing.”

Lily looks to Kingsley who gives a small shrug but he’s smiling, so Lily says, “That sounds great. See you there, Potter...Black.” 

With that, she and Kingsley walk out the door. James watches until she’s out of sight and then promptly faints dramatically into the closest chair.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” James presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Come on, Romeo,” Sirius laughs, “you have a non-date date to obsess about while we eat some lunch.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

That night, showered, shaved, and feeling sharp in their pressed uniform whites, James and Sirius walk into the crowded bar like they own the place. The music is loud, the drinks are clearly flowing, and sounds of laughter bubbles up around the noisy room. Sirius takes a deep, anticipatory breath. Tonight is looking like a good night, indeed.

He scans the room and smirks, “This, my friend, looks to be a target-rich environment.” 

“You live your life between your legs, man,” chuckles James. “Let’s at least get a drink first before you make someone’s night.”

Sirius waggles his eyebrows playfully.

“You’re buying tonight,” James says as he shoves Sirius to the bar. “I need some liquid courage if I’m going to approach Emerald.”

“Listen, just because you’ve already got your target does not mean you get to leave my wing.”

“Are you kidding me? With that pretty face?” James playfully pinches Sirius’ cheek, “I’m sure you can find some poor guy to talk dirty to you.” 

“You’re the absolute worst.” Sirius pushes James’ hand away but can’t completely fight away a smile.

James leans in and bats his eyelashes at Sirius. “Buy me a drink, handsome.”

“Oh, It’s the least I can do, sugar.”

James turns his back and leans on his elbows on the bar and begins scanning the room while Sirius orders them each a beer.

“ _Shit_. Get me a shot while you’re at it,” James says quickly as he stands up straight, smoothing his shirt down unnecessarily and running a futile hand over his unruly hair. Sirius turns to look where James’ attention is fixed and sure enough, in walks Lily with the blonde and the brunette from their class. 

Sirius gives a low whistle. “Damn dude. She shot you through the heart.” 

“That’s the power of love,” James says without taking his eyes off of Lily as she makes her way through the crowded room.

“Love? James, you’ve said six words to her.”

“Ok, just you wait,” James turns to Sirius. “Just wait ‘til you lay your eyes on someone and they punch you in the gut without coming near you.” James turns back towards Lily, his eyes growing soft and his expression glazing over. “Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?” he recites.

“Okay, Shakespeare, just, slow down a minute. We don’t all view life through your rose-colored glasses.” Sirius hands James his beer and shot then takes a long draw from his own pint. “Now, _I say_ , let her come to you. Let her make the next move.”

“I don’t know, Pads. I invited her. I should at least buy her a drink.” James takes his shot and then a deep breath through his teeth.

“Alright, do it your way—grand proclamations and beer. Go get her, Mr. Darcy.”

James grabs his beer, takes two steps and then turns right back around, “If I walk away right now, are you going to give me shit all day tomorrow about how I abandoned you for a girl and how you were my first love and how dare I and your usual dramatic monologue?”

“Absolutely,” smiles Sirius. 

“Thought so." James rolls his eyes and takes a long drink of his beer. "Ok. If I’m not back in a few minutes come and scrape me up off the floor.” He takes a deep, huffing breath, clinks his beer bottle neck to Sirius’ and walks away with eyes set on the girl across the room.

Sirius chuckles to himself as he watches James cross the bar. His eyes jump over to the table of girls and he watches the way her friends kick her under the table when they notice James approaching. Lily shifts in her chair, sitting up straighter, and subtly fixing her hair. Sirius nods approvingly to himself and drinks his beer. _Excellent_ , he thinks as he turns back to the bar and sits on one of the bar stools. 

Sirius orders another beer and casually people watches while he waits. And then it happens.

A man sits down across the bar and Sirius feels like someone punched him in the stomach. _Holy Shit, Jamie was actually right. What is happening? And who the fuck is that? Jesus he’s beautiful._

This man is stunning with his soft, auburn curls and strong shoulders wrapped in a well-fit maroon shirt that causes his large brown eyes to stand out and call to Sirius like a siren. He smiles politely to the bartender as he orders and folds his hands on the bar top giving Sirius clear sight of his elegant fingers. Sirius watches the man receive his pint and tip his head back to take a long drink while his neck stretches enticingly and his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Sirius’ mouth waters.

The man catches Sirius staring so Sirius lifts his own beer and keeps on staring unconsciously biting his bottom lip a bit. The man seems confused at the attention and glances behind himself making Sirius chuckle. When he turns back and finds Sirius smiling he looks down, chuckles a bit to himself, before looking back up at Sirius. He licks his lips and his eyes blink slowly. Sirius feels that punch in his stomach again and realizes how much he wants to get closer to this delightfully charming man. 

The opening lyrics of _You’ve Lost that Loving Feeling_ come on the jukebox and Sirius glances across the room to find James because he’s weirdly obsessed with this song. Sure enough, James is leading Lily over to the dance floor gesturing and serenading her while she smiles and blushes.

_I knew this was going to be a good night._

Curls is still sitting there, both hands on his half-empty beer glass and watching the liquid swirl around as he tilts his glass around. Sirius gathers all his self-confidence and courage to make his way over to the man telling himself it’s taking so long because he has so much courage to gather. _Sure, that’s it. Come on, Black._ He takes a long draw of his beer and walks over while trying to remember how to breathe.

Curls is even more attractive up close and Sirius locks him in his cross-hairs.

“So,” Sirius leans his side on the bar near him, “You must be a magician. Because any time I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Curls makes a horrified face and Sirius busts out laughing. “Is this seat taken?”

Curls’ hand shoots out to the chair blocking Sirius from sitting. “Try again,” he says with a worried face. 

For a moment Sirius is concerned, but then he catches the challenging look in Curls’ eyes.

_Challenge accepted._

Sirius clears his throat and throws his arms out dramatically. “Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?”

“Oh my _god_ !” he says with another, even more horrified face before laughing incredulously. “Do better. Much, _much_ better.”

“Hmm… let’s see...” Sirius is absolutely loving this. “Oh! Was your dad a boxer? Because you're a knockout!” He playfully punches Curls’ shoulder. 

“ _Ew_. No. Absolutely not.”

“Um…Oh, I know. I hope you know CPR, because you are taking my breath away!”

Curls drops his chin down and groans.

“Wait! I got it… There must be something wrong with my eyes, ‘cause I can't take them off you.”

Curls just shakes his head. “Last chance, Lothario.”

Sirius laughs, “Ok ok,” he clears his throat for real this time and holds out his hand, “Hi, my name is Sirius. You caught my eye and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

Curls smiles and finally removes his hand from the bar stool. He shakes Sirius’ hand in return. “Have a seat.” 

“Phew! I was almost out of lines,” Sirius smiles.

“God, don’t tell me that works! How long have you been doing that act?”

“Oh you know, you win some, you lose some. Actually I’ve only done it twice.”

“Oh? And how’d they go?”

“Well, the first one wasn’t pretty, crashed and burned pretty hard.”

“And the second?”

“I don’t know, but it’s looking good so far.” He wags his eyebrows suggestively. 

Curls drops his head again and Sirius laughs.

“I thought you were out of lines!” he says playfully.

Sirius holds his hands up in surrender. “I am! I am!” Sirius is so relieved to see Curls smiling back at him.

“So, Mr. Poetry, that’s a fancy uniform for a place like this.”

“Oh, right,” Sirius looks down and then up. “I’m a pilot,” he says, full confidence, full smirk.

“Oh really?”

“That’s right. I’m a naval aviator. I fly those super-fast planes you see streak across the sky every now and then. Don’t worry, I’m one of the good guys.” Sirius makes sure to drop his trademark wink.

“You have a call sign, Mr. Pilot?”

“Padfoot.”

“Well Padfoot, my friends just arrived so I’m gonna go, but it’s been… _interesting_ talking to you.” Curls stands and drops some cash on the bar. “Listen, before I go, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Is it for my phone number? Cause that’s a yes.”

Curls laughs. “Actually, I was wondering if you were any good at flying.”

Sirius smirks, “I can hold my own.” 

Curls nods. “Good. Then I won’t have to worry about you writing romantic poetry or anything for a living.” He smiles and walks away.

Sirius turns to the bartender. “I’m gonna need another beer to put out these flames.”

“There you are!” says James as if Sirius had been the one dancing all around the bar.

“Here I am. Hello Lily, nice to see you again.”

“Hello, Sirius. This is Marlene, her call is Hollywood.”

“Hollywood?” Sirius asks as he shakes her hand.

“Apparently I look like Marilyn Monroe,” she smiles.

“Bombshell indeed,” he smiles.

“And I’m her girlfriend, Dorcas, but you can call me Falcon.”

“Falcon, nice to meet you as well — you and your girlfriend.” Sirius and Dorcas clink their beers in a show of respect. 

“That was a ballsy statement you made about being the best, Padfoot,” says Dorcas. 

James puts a hand over his heart. “Sadly, he was born with a mouth and no brain. We continue to mourn.”

Sirius playfully shoves him and turns to Dorcas. “Well, who do you say is the best then, Falcon?”

Dorcas looks around the bar, “There. There he is.” She points out the blonde-haired man who was staring at him during their first class.

“Oh! It’s your fan club president, Sirius! Congratulations.” says James.

“Great,” Sirius says sarcastically. 

“You know him?” asks Lily.

“No, we just made lousy first impressions is all.”

“Well, he’s ranked #1 coming in. His name is Peter Pettigrew, call sign Wormtail. He does whatever it takes to win. He’s sneaky and fast as hell.” says Lily.

Marlene jumps in, “You think he’s on one side and before you blink, he’s on another and got you by the balls.”

“He’s scary good,” says Lily, “I went to flight school with most of those guys over there for a while. Wormtail didn’t seem like a bad guy back then, but ever since he started flying with _that_ guy, he’s changed.” She points out a tall, slender man with slicked back, greasy looking hair who’s standing in the corner with a miserable expression. “That’s Severus Snape, or Snake Eyes. Stay away from him. He’s garbage on legs.” She gags.

James instinctively moves himself between Lily and Snape, turning his back to the man in the corner. “What happened?”

“Oh, I out flew him one day, made him look like a chump,” she laughs and Marlene high-fives her. “So then he corners me in the locker room and basically implies that I fly because I’d never had a ‘real man’ show me my place but he’d be happy to do that for me.” Lily shrugs.

“ _Eeeew_!” Sirius and James voice their outrage in unison.

“Shit for brains, toxic personality, and a misogynist to boot,” says Dorlene with an eye roll, “He also has a weird obsession with Lily and won’t take no for an answer, if you feel me.”

“He’s awful,” Lily says emphatically, “And it upsets me because Peter seemed like a decent enough guy before he started spending time with Shit-for-Brains over there.”

“Seems like Peter needs new friends,” James looks to Sirius who nods in agreement.

“Wormtail, huh?” Sirius says, “Guess now we all know our competition.”

“Excuse you all, but aren’t we supposed to be off duty and celebrating!” says Marlene.

“Too true, Hollywood!” Sirius slaps his hand on the bar, stands and raises his glass, “A toast! To Potter, showing off his infamous, rad-dad dance moves and to us pretending with don’t know him.” They clink their glasses.

Lily laughs, “Let’s dance, Rad-Dad. In fact, I say we all get back out there!” She grabs James’ hand and pulls him out onto the dance floor while they all follow after.

Sirius dances for a while. It feels incredible to cut loose and laugh. The girls are easy and fun. James has the biggest smile he’s ever seen on his face. Sirius takes a moment to just be happy. “I need a refill. I’ll be back.”

As Sirius walks back to the bar he spots Curls walking in his direction. He drains the last of his drink and gathers all his courage for one more chance.

Intentionally stepping in Curls’ path, he clears his throat in a loud and very obvious way. “Oh! Hello again! I could say I didn’t see you there, but I never lie. I watched you all the way across the room. Couldn’t take my eyes off you, to be specific.”

Curls tilts his head and makes a _Really? You again?_ type of face. But Sirius catches the way the corners of his mouth are fighting back a smile and there’s just a hint of a blush on his cheeks. It makes Sirius feel bold, like when he accelerates into the clouds or takes a dive.

“So listen, Curls, I don’t really do “slow” so, what do you say you and me go somewhere and you know, get to know each other a bit more _intimately?”_

Curls’ eyebrows shoot up and he blinks at Sirius a few times. “Just like that, huh? You move faster than those jets that launch like rockets off the aircraft carriers.”

Sirius cracks up laughing, “Yeah. You definitely could say that. I need the speed.”

“You’re here for the pilot school, am I right?”

Sirius preens and stands up a bit straighter. “Yes I am in fact. My co-pilot and I are part of the elite group that was selected. We call it the Order.”

“Is that right?” asks Curls with a mischievous grin. Sirius doesn’t really understand his face, but he presses on.

“Absolutely right, but enough about me. I’d love to spend some time with _you_. Stay and hang out with me tonight. Please?” He goes for his best puppy dog eyes.

Curls narrows his eyes a bit, “Hmm. Well, not to shoot a pilot down, but I have work very early in the morning so I’ve got to go. But since you’re in …the Order? Is it?”

“Yes that’s right. Elite school for fighter pilots.”

“Right, you did mention the _eliteness_.” Curls steps in very close to Sirius and puts a hand on his chest. “Well, this pilot school is several weeks long, right?” He runs his index finger along the bottom of Sirius’ jaw. “I’m sure I’ll see you around sometime.” Then he reaches with both hands and pops up the stiff, white collar of Sirius’ uniform shirt tugging him kissably close. “See you soon...Padfoot.”

Then he just winks and walks away. 

Sirius can’t feel his toes. The breath he was holding rushes out in one great _whoosh_ . He pulls at his shirt attempting to fan himself while looking around to get his bearings. “ _Shit._ I need a fucking drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends! I'd love for you to drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony  
> Frank Longbottom - Badger  
> Benji Fenwick - Fox
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Badger & Fox  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

The next morning’s class is outside in a wide-open plane hanger. If Sirius wasn’t so hungover he’d be annoyed to be stuck on the ground, sitting so close to all these jets capable of such speeds and not being able to suit up and fly into the clouds. 

He adjusts his sunglasses and tries again to ignore his pounding head enough to pay attention to the guest speaker. He’s slumped down in his chair, arms folded, legs spread wide to brace his body from slouching too low. He wants nothing more than to just doze off and he has absolutely no motivation to learn about the history of emergency water landing procedures or whatever brainiac shit the older man is droning on about right now. Either let him fly or let him sleep. The speaker _finally_ wraps up his talk and Sirius relaxes down into his chair more, dropping his head onto his chair-back. 

“Alright Pilots, you have a 10-minute break before your next class with our aero-physicist,” Lt. Commander Weasley says.

James leans in. “You alive over there? We probably should know how these new planes work in an emergency situation, you know?”

Sirius turns his head and makes an annoyed face at James. “Prongs. I did not get laid last night so I settled for getting drunk. Was it stupid? Yes. Do I care? _Yes,_ alright? It was very stupid and I feel like shit right now. So don’t make it worse by _pointing it out._ ”

“Oh, you’re just mad because some guy actually turned you down. For once!”

“He didn’t turn me down… exactly.”

James just makes an _are you kidding me_ face.

“He was totally into me. You just didn’t see it. And he was with friends. _And_ he had to work! Never mind. My head hurts too much for this. Wake me when Bill Nye is ready to start class. I suppose we’ll need to know how our plane works or whatever science-y shit is about to happen.”

“I _think_ you mean, thank you best-friend-and-brother-mine for waking me up so I don’t get kicked out of class or fail the upcoming skills test and can fly another day, am I correct?”

“That’s exactly what I said.” 

“Mmhm.”

“Oh, speaking of last night, I forgot to ask. How did it go with Evans?”

James gets a far off look on his face for a moment, then his eyes drift to the front of the class where Lily is sitting and laughing with Marlene. “She’s… good. It was good.”

Sirius smiles and punches James in the shoulder. “Good for you man. Did you ask her out? Make it more official?”

James’ head whips back to Sirius, “God no! She’s _so_ out of my league, man. You have no idea.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Any human would be lucky to be with you, Jamie! You’re as good as they come.” Sirius lightly punches his arm in good nature.

James looks down and shrugs a little, “I don’t know man. She’s...ethereal.” His eyes drift back to the redhead just as she turns a bit and glances at him. They both chuckle bashfully. James raises his hand in a small wave and Lily smiles and waves back, tucking a strand of her long flowing red hair behind her ear before she turns back to her friends.

Sirius’ eyes dart back and forth observing the scene like a tennis match. He sits up and laughs, playfully shoving James, “Duuuude.”

“What?” says James obliviously.

“ _Dude_.”

“What!?”

“You’ve got it so fucking bad,” he snickers.

“What about the word _ethereal_ was vague or suggestive of anything other than that? But, like I said. Out of my league. By far.”

“I don’t know Prongs. That did not look like disinterest to me. I’m telling you, she’s into you, my man.”

“I don’t know. ...Maybe.” James runs a hand over his messy hair. “I am quite the catch.”

“ _Quite_ the catch.” 

“Well, what about you? I saw you chatting up that cute guy with the curly hair. What actually happened with him, since he didn’t turn you down ‘exactly’?”

Sirius gives a cocky smirk, “Oh, I forgot to tell you! He almost kissed me. It’s true! He wanted to, I could see it in his eyes. So, you know, I’m hopeful.” Sirius sighs, “He said he had to work early in the morning but he hoped to see me around sometime.”

“You sure you didn’t run him off with all your atrocious pickup lines?”

“Hey! He laughed! Shut up, I did not ‘run him off,’ ok? Trust me, if I ever see him again, I’ll have him eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“Oh sure, just talk about all the fancy flying and the big bad jet engine between your legs.”

“Hey, he was impressed, ok? I could tell. He was really into me telling him about my elite pilot skills. He even asked me about the Order! He was completely digging the badass pilot. You’ll see.”

“Ok Pilots, let’s regroup,” Lt. Commander Weasley gets everyone’s attention once again. Sirius sits up straighter, much more awake thanks to the banter with James. He’s also distracted now as his brain is replaying the moments from last night when Curls got so close to him he could see the golden flecks swimming in the deep brown of the other man’s eyes, could see the charming freckles across the bridge of his nose, and the flutter of his incredibly long eyelashes. Sirius realizes he’s holding his breath again, just from the thought of him. He clears his throat and shifts around. 

Lt. Commander Weasley continues, “Part of your training and performance evaluation will come from specialists. These fine people are the best of the best at what they do, and the instructor I’m about to introduce is truly top-notch and one of the most incredible people I have the privilege of knowing. Dr. Remus Lupin graduated first in his class from the Order two years ago. He’s not only a fierce pilot, a combat-dueling expert, and a retired veteran, but as one of the world’s leading aeronautical engineers, he helped design the new Nimbus 2001. He will be invaluable to you as you learn the new Nimbus 2001 plane, as well as dueling techniques and combat defense training. Please welcome Dr. Remus Lupin, call sign Moony.

The first thing Sirius notices are the shoes as they walk past him. They are polished with extreme care but look well-worn. The hem of the uniform trousers is crisp and ironed in a way that would pass even the strictest of inspections. The trouser fabric flows with the swing of his very long legs as they walk past Sirius and up towards the front. Sirius can’t help but notice the pleasing swells of the man’s ass in the perfectly fitted trousers and the strong, broad stretch of his back and shoulders that shift and pull as he walks. And then Sirius freezes. Because he knows those curls. He swallows.

Dr. Lupin turns, pulls off his aviators, and flashes a cocky, wolfish grin directly at Sirius. Sirius is both embarrassed and slightly turned on, and he has no idea what to do with that heady cocktail of feelings.

“Holy fuck,” Sirius whispers to himself. “It’s Curls.”

James is practically vibrating with trying to hold back his laughter. Sirius reaches to discreetly pinch him in the leg.

“Good morning pilots,” begins Dr. Lupin cheerfully. “Contrary to popular belief, my name is not Bill Nye, you may call me Moony or Dr. Lupin. Today we will be discussing the differences between the planes you are accustomed to flying and the planes you will be adjusting to during our combat trainings and simulations.” Once again he looks directly at Sirius, “Please try and pay attention, this “science-y shit” may just save your life.” His eyebrow is raised and he’s smirking just enough for Sirius to see the challenge.

_I am so screwed. Fuck he’s so hot. I am so screwed._

James leans over with badly concealed glee, “You are so screwed!” 

“I will shave your eyebrows while you sleep,” whispers Sirius with a faux-sweet smile.

“Now,” Dr. Lupin continues, “The main difference in the planes is the inverted flight thrusters. Your previous planes were incapable of pulling more than 4 G’s while flying upside down for any extended period of time. The Nimbus 2001s are designed to enhance inverted flight making you more maneuverable and able to stay with the death eaters’ firebolts for longer.”

Sirius and James perk up and begin whispering.

“James, wait, that’s not right. We absolutely maintained-”

“Yeah, we did! We were definitely all over that guy for a while. We were in a dive for some of that too. I took a picture of fuck face and everything!”

“You did,” Sirius laughs, “Oh my god I almost forgot about that.”

“Excuse me, Lieutenant, is there a problem?” asks Dr. Lupin sternly.

They both straighten up and Sirius answers feeling very cocky, “Apologies, but, yes actually, Dr. Lupin. You see your data on the planes is inaccurate.”

“Really.” Lupin looks quite unimpressed and folds his arms. “And just how is it that you know this?”

“Well you see I was—” 

“ _We_ ,” James says emphatically.

“Sorry Prongs.” James nods and Sirius turns back to Remus, “Well you see, _we_ have seen a Nimbus 2000 stay with a death eater’s firebolt up close and personal.”

Lupin cocks an eyebrow but he does not break eye contact with Sirius, “And just where did you see this?”

“On a routine scouting with one other plane when that fuck— uhh, I mean, that death eater came out of nowhere.”

“And you stayed with this firebolt? How long? What range?”

Sirius and James discuss together, “We were pretty damn close wouldn’t you say? I don’t know, a meter, maybe 2?” asks Sirius. James agrees and they turn back to Remus.

“Well, _we,”_ James nods again in agreement with Sirius, ”We think we were within 2 meters. We got a pretty good look.”

“And how could you see this firebolt if you were that close?”

Sirius flashy a cocky grin, “We were inverted.”

“Bullshit!” says Snape from the opposite side of the room.

“It’s not bullshit!” James turns slightly, “Your face is bullshit. I have very nice photographic evidence, thank you very much,” says James triumphantly as he turns back forward.

“Lieutenant,” Dr. Lupin regains control of the room and focuses on Sirius again, “Let me get this straight. You took a Nimbus 2000, on an _inverted dive_ at less than 2 meters, with a death eater firebolt. Am I hearing you correctly?”

Sirius preens and sits up straighter, “What can I say? I told you elite-pilot shit is what I do.”

Dr. Lupin looks down and Sirius is pretty sure he sees him fighting back a smile. Dr. Lupin looks back up, “And just what exactly were you even doing there with the death eater?”

“So we were ...um...communicating with him.”

“ _Communicating_?” asks Dr. Lupin.

“Yeah you know, keeping up foreign relations...giving him the bird.”

“The finger!” shouts James, helpfully holding up his middle finger to Remus with a cheeky grin.

“Yes thank you, Lieutenant. I know what the finger means,” deadpans Lupin.

James grabs his own finger and attempts to struggle with himself to pull the offensive gesture down, “Sorry! Sorry, I hate it when it does this!” The entire class chuckles at James’ antics and Sirius watches James’ ego inflate even more. He loves it. 

Dr. Lupin pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath before straightening again. “Let’s refocus, shall we. _You two,”_ he points back and forth to Sirius and James, “took an _inverted_ Nimbus on a prolonged dive with a firebolt? _That_ was you _?_ ”

“We absolutely did,” Sirius says like it was both the easiest and the most badass move any pilot has ever done.

Dr. Lupin looks down and shakes his head, “Of course it was you,” he says quietly but Sirius is so focused on him he doesn’t miss it. Then looking directly into Sirius’ eyes Lupin finally does let a smile slip, “So you’re the one?”

Sirius smiles playfully, pointing to himself, “Elite.”

They smile at each other like love-sick puppies; like they're on a second date and making a meaningful connection, feeling that crazy spark, that rush that makes you want to lean in, that intensity that pulses with the sense that _there’s something here_.

Dr. Lupin comes to his senses, blinking a few times and then looking around. “Ah, right. So as I was saying. The data on the Nimbus 2000 is _unclear_ , but the majority of our studies conclude that the Firebolts flown by the death eaters are smaller, lighter, and faster than even our newest Nimbus 2001s. Only recently did we learn about the inverted capabilities of the Nimbus 2000… after a certain pilot pulled an _unapproved and seriously dangerous_ maneuver.”

Sirius and James wave like royalty to the class and Dr. Lupin rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Snape?” says Dr. Lupin.

“Well, I’m just wondering, while Mr. Black here was off _show-boating_ with the death eaters, just who was covering Badger? Or does no one here remember they were on a mission together?”

Sirius chuckles without humor, “Badger was doing just fine.”

“And I’m just assuming that after engaging in such… maverick flying _and_ endangering the life of his co-pilot as well as his plane, Mr. Black was appropriately disciplined, but it seems to me that this academy is no place for pilots who, how should I say this? Deserts their orders.”

Sirius is on his feet like lightning, shoulders hunched, fists clenched, and jaw tight. Thankfully James is quicker, grabbing him by the shoulders before he can cross the room. Chairs scrape and fall over as almost everyone stands and scrambles to react. 

“That was low even for you, _Snake_ ,” spits James. Sirius is seething. 

“Pilots!” shouts Dr. Lupin. “Stand. The fuck. Down. _Everyone!”_ Dr. Lupin breathes hard for a moment looking around. Then his hard eyes find Snape and he continues, “If your intelligence is so low that you cannot think of something to say that actually contributes to this conversation in a constructive manner, Lieutenant Snape, then I strongly suggest for your own sake that you _shut the fuck up_ about matters in which you _clearly_ have no information.” Lupin scans the room, “And for anyone else who thinks the Order is a game, may I remind you that just last week there was an unprovoked death eater attack and _three_ lives were lost.” He looks around glaring. “This class is not a joke and neither am I. I am no longer in a good mood. Do not provoke me, you will not like the consequences.”

No one speaks. No one moves. Lupin’s eyes look pained and his face is closed off with a clenched jaw. His eyes flick to Sirius just for a moment and then over to watch as Lt. Commander Weasley comes quickly from across the hanger.

Several emotions flicker quickly across his face before Lupin lets out a heavy sigh, “You will be flying against Mad-Hatter in the training exercises tomorrow. I strongly suggest you study your control manuals and flight protocols because he will be gunning for each of you and your scoring begins as of take-off. You have conditioning in one hour. I will see you tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Everyone moves around slowly and quietly gathering their belongings. Sirius watches Lupin carefully as he speaks to Mad-Hatter even though they are too far away for him to hear. Lupin looks pissed and worried? Sirius can’t tell. He wants to say something. Anything. But he’s still spinning from Snape’s jab about Regulus and he can’t think straight. When James grabs his elbow, he lets himself be pulled away, walking with James on his left and Lily on his right.

That night Sirius sleeps terribly. His dreams are consumed with thoughts of Regulus, of the moment he found out Regulus deserted his post and disappeared, of Moony’s hard eyes as he reprimanded them, and of the last time he saw his younger brother alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony  
> Frank Longbottom - Badger  
> Benji Fenwick - Fox
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Badger & Fox  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

_ Three Years Ago… _

_ Knock knock _

_ “Come in!” _

_ “You sent for me, sir?” _

_ “Ah Mr. Black, yes, come in. Please have a seat.” _

_ The office is large and bright with floor to ceiling windows on either side of the dark and sprawling mahogany desk. Commander Dumbledore sits behind the desk looking uncharacteristically apprehensive. It’s unnerving to Sirius, but he does sit and waits for Dumbledore to speak. _

_ “I’m sorry we could not meet under lighter circumstances, as I, unfortunately, have some rather distressing news for you.” _

_ Sirius has no idea what this could mean and his mind starts racing.  _

_ His assignment at this base is up in about 6 months but if he’s been transferred it’s not the end of the world. Then again, that wouldn’t come from Dumbledore. His parents? He hasn’t spoken to them in a while but maybe their health is failing? What else could it possibly be? _

_ Oh Shit.  _

_...Regulus. _

_ Sirius’ stomach drops and his mind and heart are both racing now. _

_ We’re supposed to take leave in six weeks to meet up at the beach somewhere and do fuck-all in the sunshine. He hasn’t returned my last letter but that doesn’t mean much. James’ letter took almost three weeks to get to his parents. It can’t be Regulus. Reg is too smart to let anything happen to himself. It can’t be. Maybe- _

_ “I’m afraid your brother has gone missing, Sirius.” _

_ And just like that, his mind goes completely blank. _

_ “It seems Regulus never showed for his last combat assignment. His cabin was cleared out and the young Mr. Black was gone. After an investigation, his officers concluded that he abandoned his post.” _

_ Sirius feels slapped in the face. Abandoned his post?? There’s absolutely no fucking way. Not Regulus. He’s the most dedicated human Sirius has ever met. Loyal to a fault. He doesn’t believe it for a second. _

_ “With all due respect sir, that can’t be true. There’s no way Regulus would—” _

_ “I’m truly sorry.” Dumbledore hands a paper across the desk to Sirius who skims it quickly until he gets to the bottom and most important lines… _

_ Regulus A. Black  _

_ Classified Mission _

_ Dishonorably discharged _

_ Abandoned post and fellow officers _

_ Deserter!!??? _

_ His tears blur the words on the page as he reads them again and again and again trying to make it make sense. _

_ Plane unrecovered. Presumed dead. _

_ Dead. _

_ Sirius doesn’t leave his room or speak to anyone for five days. After that James is the only one he lets in his door for another two.  _

  
  


Sirius guns it, roaring the engines and pushing it harder and faster. He’s flying against Mad-Hatter and his adrenaline is pumping. This is their first training flight in the new planes and Sirius equally wants to see what this plane can actually do and to impress Moony who’s in the flight tower observing and running communications.

“Alright pilots,” says Moony over the radio, “Your goal is to get missile lock long enough for a tone on Mad-Hatter. Hatter’s plane is smaller and quicker than you, just like the death-eaters. The hard deck, the lowest you may engage is 10,000 feet. Watch your back. From now on we are keeping score. Good luck.”

Sirius is alarmingly distracted by the smooth and sultry sound of Remus’ — no, Moony’s — voice in his ear. This is the first time anything has taken his mind away from flying since Regulus.

“Alright kid, let’s see what you’ve got!” laughs Mad-Hatter before his radio channel goes mute.

“Padfoot, your duel begins now,” says Moony.

_ Shit. Ok, focus, Padfoot. Let’s do this.  _ “Prongs! Shit, I lost him! I need eyes!”

“I’m looking, man! I’m looking! ...There! 11 o’clock, coming in hard!” Mad-Hatter flies past them in a blur going in the opposite direction. 

“Shit he’s fast!” Sirius swallows hard, turning the plane to swing around in pursuit.

“Turn and burn Pads! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“I’m going! I’m going!  _ Argh! _ ”

“Push Pads! We got this! ...Hey, want me to distract you with dirty jokes? I heard a good one!”

“HA! Tell me over dinner after we take down Hatter.” Sirius breaks hard and gets a good line of sight on the other plane.

“Hell yeah, Bro! Let’s do this!  _ Woo!” _

Padfoot and Hatter play cat and mouse for a frustratingly long time. They swing, roll, dodge, pursue and race through the sky. Sirius can’t get a lock, but neither can Hatter.

“Come on! Come on!” Sirius is growing increasingly frustrated.

“Dammit! Padfoot he’s on our six  _ again. _ Time for some of that fancy pilot shit!!”

“Prongs, I’ve had enough of this. I’m gonna hit the brakes, he’ll fly right by us. Hold on tight!” 

“Oh fuck, here he goes!” 

Sirius waits until Mad-Hatter is lined up directly behind them, holds just a beat to reel him in just enough…  _ NOW!  _ He pulls his joysticks hard, slamming on the brakes and sending the nose of his plane almost vertical, yanking them up and back. Mad-Hatter does indeed fly right underneath them, missing them by mere feet, and then they drop right behind him as Padfoot switches their places in about .4 seconds. 

“ _ Woo _ !” shouts Padfoot. That was close and he knows it, but it makes him feel emboldened and alive, almost invincible. 

“ _ What the Fuck!? _ ”

That was Remus. Sirius laughs out loud. Lupin sounds outraged and impressed so Sirius counts it as a win.

Sirius moves quickly, flipping switches and engaging his tracking systems. He is all reflexes and impulses, running on autopilot. 

“Padfoot, he’s dropping low. We’re heading under the deck! Altitude 9800 feet.”

Sirius doesn’t give fuck about the hard deck right now. He’s got Hatter in his sights and he quickly lines up and then has him in his crosshairs. He holds his breath… 

_ Come on you bastard... _

“Tone! We got tone!” shouts James.

“Fuck yes! That’s tone on Hatter!!” Sirius is ecstatic. 

“Roger that Padfoot,” says Remus, “Bring it in. Mad-Hatter, Emerald is on deck.” Sirius is so fucking happy. Mission accomplished.

“Roger that, Moony. Prongs and Padfoot heading in.  _ Woo! _ ”

  
  


Later that evening James and Sirius decide to go out to dinner to celebrate. Padfoot is feeling himself after such a great session of flying. He can tell by James’ smirk that he’s flying high from today’s successful exercise too. After the days points are tallied they are in second, right behind Peter. 

“Did you hear him on the radio, Prongs! He was so impressed! Fuck yes!”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a sexy beast with glossy hair and a tight bum. _We_ _know!”_ James’ words are neither harsh nor serious in any way and the shit-eating grin on his face tells Sirius that James completely agrees with him. 

“Don’t forget my incredible sense of humor, Prongs!”

James rolls his eyes and shoves him playfully.

They’re walking through the courtyard on their way out, the night is cool, and they’re ready to celebrate.

They’ve just rounded the corner when they hear shouting. All the joking abruptly ends and the playfulness blows away like smoke.

“I said. Fuck. Off!”

“What the hell is your problem!? I’m paying you a compliment!”

“I swear to  _ god _ if you say ONE MORE THING about my body!” 

“Sirius, that sounds like Snape and …  _ Evans.” _

Sirius and James make eye contact and then both take off running towards the shouting. When they round the corner they see Lily and Snape squaring off and standing nose to very large nose. Lily looks disgusted and like she’s about to start swinging, fists balled up and shoulders tense. Snape isn’t backing down either.

“What the hell is going on?” James tries to interject himself and break them apart.

“Fuck off Potter. This doesn’t concern you.” 

“Snape here,” Lily spits, “was just leaving.”

Snape scoffs, but then he notices Sirius, and his demeanor changes. He turns up his large nose and makes a face like he’s smelling something foul. He looks at Sirius when he speaks, but he’s talking to Lily. “I’d be more careful around these assholes if I were you, Lily. You are the best pilot here other than me and Pettigrew. I’m sure we would make a winning team, if you know what I mean.”

Lily steps into his eye line. “The only one here being an asshole is  _ you,  _ Snape.”

“At least you can count on me when we’re in the air. I won’t leave your wing on a mission,” Snape says. “Unlike  _ some people _ , deserter doesn’t run in my family.”

Sirius sees red and James puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not comment about shit you know  _ nothing _ about, Snape,” Sirius speaks through clenched teeth. 

“I know more than you could ever dream of, Black.”

“You don’t know  _ shit _ .”

“I know Badger was up there and you abandoned him to go showboat and stroke your inflated ego. I know you left your wing-man and he almost went down because of you. I know you and your dead brother are both—”

_ Crack!  _ The sickening sound of bone crunching and skin tearing rings through the air.

Sirius sees Snape stumble back holding his giant and probably broken nose while blood drips down his chin. 

“Evans! Holy sweet fucking… what the fuck!?” James shouts and laughs in disbelief.

“Evans,” says Sirius in awe, “who the hell taught you to punch like that? Goddamn.”

Lily shakes out her right hand, chuckles and shrugs, “I warned him.”

“You!” Snape stands still holding his bloody nose, “You little  _ bitch!” _

“Listen here you piece of shit,” James grabs Snape by the collar with both hands, “If you  _ ever _ speak to either of them again I will personally hold you down so she can beat the  _ shit  _ out of you and then I’ll pick you up and beat the shit out of you again myself while Sirius takes pictures for the trophy room.”

Sirius pulls James away by the shoulders and Lily steps in front of him, putting her hands on his chest to hold him back from Snape. “Potter! ...James! Calm down.”

“I will report all of you!”

“Oh go ahead,” Lily whirls around and gets right back in Snapes face and now James is holding her back, “I’ll report you, you creepy fuck! I’m sure they’d love to know the way you’ve been harassing some of us!”

Snape spits blood on the ground right in front of Lily’s shoes, glares at Sirius and James, and then turns and slinks away.

When Snape is good and gone the three of them stare at each other and then bust out laughing.

“Fuck that greasy git!” shouts Evans.

“ _ Holy Shit  _ that was hot, Evans!” laughs James.

“You broke his nose!” Sirius says as he wipes his eyes.

“Well, it's quite an easy target, isn’t it?” Lily says as she opens and closes her hand, “Ow though,” she laughs.

“ _ Aww _ . Nooo, come here, let me take a look at that.” James takes her hand, very gently looking it over and placing the lightest of kisses on her red and swelling knuckles. “It’s hard work being such a badass,” he jokes softly. Lily smiles sweetly up at him and steps in closer.

“I’ll just,” Sirius points behind himself, “go.” He’s pretty sure he’s talking to himself though as Lily and James look for all the world like they can’t take their eyes off each other. Sirius turns and walks away with a smile on his face.  _ Good for you, Prongsie. _

  
  


The next morning there’s a knock on Sirius’ door. He’s fresh out the shower and quickly wraps a towel around himself. He opens it to see Lt. Commander Weasley. He’s not smiling.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Black. You and Potter get down to McGonnagal’s office. You have twenty minutes.” 

That’s all he says, just turns and walks away.

_ Well fuck. That didn’t take long.  _

Sirius closes the door and lets his forehead drop to the wood. “Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony  
> Frank Longbottom - Badger  
> Benji Fenwick - Fox
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Badger & Fox  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

For such an important person, McGonagall’s office is very unassuming. There’s big plaques hanging on the walls with all her degrees and awards, a few family photos, and an alarming amount of plants, but other than that it’s just files and a phone on a very neat desk flanked by bookcases. There’s a name plate that says Commander General McGonagall and under that it says ‘Phoenix’. Sirius notices a small frame with McGonagall and her wife, both in gardening attire.  _ That explains all the plants.  _ But he knows he will not be seeing that same easy, casual smile from the photograph on her face today and his heart sinks a little. 

This is definitely not how he wanted to start things off with her.

When Lt. Commander Weasley walks in followed by Commander McGonnagal, both Sirius and James snap to attention on their feet. Neither of the commanding officers say anything. Lt. Com. Weasley walks to the corner of Commander McGonagal’s desk while she sits in her chair and flips open a file labelled ‘Padfoot & Prongs’. 

“Gentlemen,” she says, eyes down and looking over the file. “You two have had one heck of a first week. Not only did you threaten a fellow pilot, but you pulled a crazy and dangerous stunt,  _ before _ following Mad-Hatter below the hard deck limit. You knew the limit was 10,000 feet for that training flight. You knew it. You broke it. And  _ then  _ you still proceeded to lock on with your missile tone.” She finally looks at them expectantly, “Why?”

“Ma’am,” Sirius begins, “I had Mad-Hatter in my sights, he saw me move in for tone. He then proceeded below the hard deck but we weren’t below 10,000 feet for more than a few seconds. I had the shot, there was no danger, so I took it.”

“You took it, Lt. Black, and broke a major rule of engagement! And you broke another one threatening Lt. Snape.” 

Sirius bites his tongue, hard, “Yes ma’am.”

Sirius takes a second to read the file as best as he can upside down. He sees the usual bullshit.  _ Wild card. Unpredictable. Impulsive. Attitude with authority. ...Typical. _

“Ma’am,” James starts carefully, “Lt. Snape—”

“Will be dealt with based on his own behavior which Lt. Evans has already discussed with me, _ in full,  _ and I assume you both trust me to deal with as I deem fit, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” they say in unison.

She lets out a heavy sigh, “Lt. Potter, Lt. Black, the Griffin Academy of Flight and Strategy’s rules of engagement exist for your safety and the safety of your team. They are not flexible. Nor am I. Either obey them or you are history, is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” they respond.

“Now, I do not want to see either of you in my office again unless you are bringing me tea and biscuits. Do we have a complete understanding?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“You are dismissed.”

They turn on their heels and file out of the office closing the door. Halfway down the hall James stops to lean and lets his head thunk back, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes for a moment. “Really enjoyed that. Thanks Pads. You think Evans will still date me after we’ve been expelled? Maybe I can be a musician or something? I could learn the trumpet and...”

Sirius stopped when James did, but he isn’t listening at all. He’s too busy watching Remus through the blinds of the office window that they’ve stumbled upon. Remus is writing something with his right hand, his left hand is spread across the pages of an open book. He’s wearing glasses and his forehead is pinched in concentration with loose curls hanging over his forehead. He has the hot professor aesthetic completely down and it pulls Sirius in like a magnet, causing something visceral to stir low in his chest.

Dr. Lupin stops writing and let’s his pen fall limp in his hand, before turning to look up at Sirius. He holds his gaze with an open, calm face, then mouths a simple, “Hi.” It’s like warm sunshine breaking through Sirius’ storm-cloud filled day. 

Dr. Lupin tilts his head and mouths, “You ok?” 

Sirius shrugs but mouths back “I’ll be fine.” And then they're just staring at each other and it’s strange to Sirius that it doesn’t feel strange at all. He just wants to stay here, slow blinking and falling hard for Remus Lupin.

James’ arm drops around his shoulder and it pops the bubble. “Do you think Lily only likes me because we’re both pilots?”

Sirius rolls his eyes and gives a soft-smiling-Remus a little wave, before turning reluctantly to walk down the hall with James.

That night Sirius can’t sleep, so he pours himself a tumbler of whiskey and sits in their living room. He’s still and quiet for a change, deliberately not thinking too long or too hard about any one thing. His thoughts are floating in and out like clouds. He misses Regulus. He’s drawn to Remus in a way he’s never experienced. He’s exhausted from conditioning and training and studying. He’s restless with nowhere to go. And McGonnagal’s words are bugging him like a rock in his shoe. He’s used to people thinking shitty things about him, but he absolutely refuses to let his mistakes pull James down.

“Hey, you still awake?” comes James' gruff voice.

“Oh, yeah. Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

James walks in and leans on the edge of the sofa arm on the other end from Sirius, “Nah, I couldn’t sleep either. I...I need to shoot straight with you, ok?”

“James, I’m gay,” Sirius retorts in a half-heart attempt at comic relief.

James just lets out a heavy sigh. 

“I’m sorry. No more jokes, I promise, I’m listening. Tell me what’s on your mind. Please.”

“It’s just… look, when we first came here all I could think about was how excited I was and how we were going to get that Order trophy and all that. But now... honestly Sirius, now I just hope we graduate.” James shakes his head. “I can’t blow this. I want a career. I want a family someday. I need this.” James looks at his hands, sighs, and continues, “I had lunch with Peter Pettigrew today. He’s a good guy, Sirius. I think you’d actually like him. Anyway, we talked and he...he didn’t pull any punches.”

“You talked...about me.”

James nods.

“Tell me.”

“He doesn’t know if he wants to fly with you, not in combat. He doesn’t know if you’ll cover his wing. He recognizes your talent, hell we all do, but he also sees your willingness to take unnecessary risks and disregard the rules. ...And the thing is Pads, he’s not wrong.” 

Sirius doesn’t respond. He just listens. 

James sighs, “You’re my brother and I love you. I couldn’t let you hear this from anyone else. I know it's tough. I know Reg haunts you and you’re still grieving. Hell, so am I, I loved that kid. And I know everyone gives you shit and makes assumptions because you’re Regulus Black’s brother and they’ve heard those shitty rumors. But it feels like every time we’re up there you’re flying against his ghost, trying to prove something to anyone who’ll listen. You’re flying impatient and frustrated. You’re pushing the envelope at every turn. It... It makes me nervous.”

Sirius stands up and steps in front of James to look him in the eye. “You are the only family I’ve got. I’m not gonna let you down. I promise.”

“Sirius, you are one of the best pilots in the world and an even better friend. You’ve got nothing to prove. Okay?”

Sirius wraps James in a brotherly hug. After a moment it dissolves into playful shoves and light laughter. “Go to bed, Potter. We’ve got a trophy to chase.”

“Yeah, alright. G’night.” He ruffles Sirius’ hair.

“Night.” Sirius smiles until James closes his bedroom door and then the smile drops off his face. He slumps back down with a heavy sigh and sips his whisky letting his throat burn and his brain wander. These days if he’s not thinking about flying or Remus Lupin, he’s thinking about Regulus.

_ They are sitting in Regulus’ living room both drunk and just enjoying spending time together. “How can you say that!?” Regulus laughs playfully. _

_ Sirius gestures vaguely around, “I say it because you could have shot him out of the sky! Why did you hesitate?” _

_ “Sirius, a rushed shot is a missed shot,” Regulus says meaningfully. _

_ “Reg, you miss every shot you don’t take,” counters Sirius. _

_ “True,” he nods, “but staying with my wing-man is more important than hitting my target. I can’t leave my teammate just to take a shot.” _

_ “But taking that shot could end the duel you and your team are in!” _

_ “Sirius, if I lose my team, I lose way more than just a duel.” _

_ “You’re a better man than me, Reg. A better man and a better pilot.” Sirius raises his glass. _

_ “And you my brother, are a sappy drunk, but you can keep my wing anytime.” _

_ Clink. _

Sirius is exhausted but doing his best to stay focused during Dr. Lupin’s lecture and for the exercise they are now working through. Dr. Lupin has them reacting to written scenarios, mapping and drawing out how they would respond in different situations and angles.

Even if Sirius had slept last night he would be having trouble concentrating right now. Dr. Lupin looks clean, crisp, and competent as hell as he paces in full command of his classroom. Sirius was attracted to him from the first time he laid eyes on him, but now it’s sunk in to a whole new level. Dr. Lupin’s lectures are fascinating, inspiring Sirius to fly not just faster like usual, but  _ smarter _ . He’s showing Sirius how to see his plane and the sky and the duel in a whole new way. He’s blowing Sirius’ mind. 

_ Who is this man? _

A week ago Sirius would be groaning if asked to write out flight patterns, but now he can’t wait to see what Dr. Lupin will throw at him next. He never would have believed it but now he actually looks forward to running simulations and drills on paper. Anything to see more into Dr. Lupin's brilliant mind. 

"You are dismissed after your page is graded. Good work today pilots," says Lupin.

Sirius keeps glancing up from his paper, and he can’t be sure, but it seems like Dr. Lupin keeps walking past his desk, lingering longer by him than at other tables. Sirius can feel his energy as he walks around the room. It steals his breath when, once again, Dr. Lupin leans in close to read his work.

_ I swear to god he just smelled me. Maybe I really am losing my damn mind. Fuck, breath on my neck again.  _

“A rolling reversal would work here, don’t you think?” Dr. Lupin asks. He face is just inches from Sirius' and his honey eyes pour into Sirius filling him with warmth from his head to his toes. The angled jaw-line, the soft-chaotic curls, the pink slope of his pouty lips...

Without breaking eye contact, Dr. Lupin points to his paper and raises his eyebrows expectantly.

_ Oh right. I’m supposed to speak with the words and the thoughts!? Sure. With you bending down kissably close and staring into my soul?? Okay. Sure thing, doc.  _

Sirius blinks and pretends to look over his work, but truthfully he's just buying himself some time. “Ah, ...true,” he clears his throat, “but if I reversed the angle in a hard cross I could immediately go to guns on him.”

"Yes, but at that speed, it's impulsive. It’s...” Dr. Lupin makes his eye contact and there’s a subtle change in his body language that tells Sirius he might not be talking about just planes anymore. “It’s too fast. That type of move is a bit aggressive for my taste,” Dr. Lupin says pointedly.

Sirius raises a sly eyebrow and fights a smile. “My style is too aggressive?” 

Dr. Lupin nods with a smile in his eyes.

“Yeah well,” one side of Sirius’ mouth pulls up in a small grin, "I guess when I see something I want, I just go right after it.”

Dr. Lupin nods and there is a faint hint of blush tinting his cheeks. “Well, you have to remember who you’re chasing, Lieutenant. If you want to get the winning angle on someone, you have to have the patience to get to know what makes them tick.”

Sirius quickly glances around the room to make sure no one is ease-dropping. “Was that the problem the other night? My approach? Is that why you didn’t tell me who you are?”

“Well, you seemed perfectly content to talk about your, what was it?  _ Elite-level pilot shit _ ,” he says with a cheeky grin. “Plus, it was incredibly fun to see your face and watch you squirm. You deserved it.”

“Yes,” chuckles Sirius, “Yes I did. But um, I think you were tempted ...to ask me out to dinner?”

Dr. Lupin chuckles, “No.”

“No?” 

“No,” he swallows, “I don’t date students.”

_ And yet, you haven’t pulled away. _

Sirius leans in as close as he possibly dares. “I know it's risky, but if the Order trusts me, maybe you can too? What’s life without a little risk, eh?”

“Excuse me, Dr. Lupin,” interrupts Marlene from across the room. “Can you take a look at this please?” 

Dr. Lupin clears his throat, “Be right there.” He picks up Sirius’ paper, straightens, and begins writing on it, Sirius assumes to mark his grade. Then Lupin bends to lean in close again, “Like I said, I don’t date students.” He hands Sirius his paper and walks away.

Sirius leans away from his table, letting his head fall back and blowing out a discouraged breath.  _ I have got to get over this crush. Let it GO, Black.  _

And then he actually looks at his paper. He snatches it up, quickly leaning forward for a double take.

_ Dinner Tomorrow _

_ 7 pm sharp _

_ 106 Hogsmeade Way _

_ Classified _

He stares at Remus’ looping writing, re-reading the words and tracing the letters. 

Snape turns around in his chair in front of Sirius, “Doesn’t date students or doesn’t date you? Can’t win ‘em all, Black,” he snickers and then he mimics a plane crashing and blowing up.

Sirius stands and walks to Snape’s desk. He snatches Snape’s pen and draws a large, obnoxious star on his paper and says, “Congratulations! You win the stupidest human award. You may now kiss my ass. On second thought, I'm too good for you.” He flicks Snape's pen back at him letting it smack into his face and walks out of class.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius tips his face up into the sunshine and takes a deep breath. It feels really good to have a day off and a break from their grueling schedule. He pushes his sunglasses up and pulls his ponytail tight while his feet sink into the sand.

“Ok! Are we doing this or what!?” Peter calls out from across the volleyball net where he and Lily are standing. 

Sirius and James high five and James walks to the net while Sirius goes back to serve, spinning the ball on his finger with a cocky grin.

Lily walks up to James by the net. “Scared, Potter?” she chirps with a challenging smile.

“You wish,” replies James.

“Zero-Zero! Let’s go!” shouts Sirius before serving it to Peter.

The ball goes back and forth a few times and then James gets a good set, high and tight to the net just the way Sirius likes it. He jumps and swings, spiking the ball down just out of Peter’s diving reach.

“Hell yeah!” says James and then he and Sirius jump up and chest bump.

“Alright, Black! Alright,” says Peter brushing off sand from his hands and legs. “So, it’s like that, huh?”

“It’s a dog-eat-dog world, Pete. What can I say?”

“Game on then. Game fucking on.”

Sirius smiles and he and Peter low five under the net.

“Dig or eat sand, Pettigrew!” shouts James.

“Serve or shut up, Potter!” shouts Lily.

“16 to 12, my Divine Romantic Interest.” 

“Sirius, has he always been this weird?” asks Lily half laughing, but also looking like she’s a bit concerned about James’ mental health.

“Well, the dementia set in about a year ago, but no, he’s never been quite right — _Ow_!” James threw the ball and it bounced off the back of Sirius’ head. 

“You’re supposed to be on _my team,_ Sirius Black!”

“And _you’re_ supposed to be serving the ball, James Potter! Let’s go!” shouts Peter.

Sirius smiles. _Jamie was right again dammit. Pettigrew is alright._

The game continues, full of light-hearted smack talk and a lot of laughing banter. The whole afternoon is soaked up with the friendly competition that comes from four people who are used to being the best at what they do. James and Sirius win two games but Lily and Peter make a comeback winning the next two and it’s all tied up. 

“And that’s game! Hell yeah, Pettigrew!” Lily and Peter high five.

“Alright you crazy kids. I’m out,” says Sirius wiping sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt.

“Aw, what? We just tied up!” says Lily.

“I didn’t think you were that scared of me! Come back, I’ll take it easy on you baby!” chirps Peter.

“You couldn't handle me, Pettigrew,” Sirius says playfully and then blows Lily a kiss before walking off the court towards his motorcycle.

James jogs after him, “Come on, man, just one more game. One more. Please? For me, your favorite brother?” He bats his eyelashes at Sirius.

“Sorry bro, I have stuff I have to take care of.”

“Stuff!?” James looks appalled. “You don’t have stuff. _I’m_ your stuff and I’m here. Having a hell of a good time, I might add. Now get back out there with me, _your only stuff_ , and let’s kick their asses again!”

“James. You’re completely right. You are my favorite _stuff_ in the entire world. Stay. Keep having a hell of time. I’m happy for you, I really am. And you were right, Pettigrew is good people. But I have to go.” Sirius claps him on the arm. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

James steps around Sirius stopping him from walking away. His eyes are narrowed as he searches Sirius’ face, “What the fuck is going on?” He gasps, “You have a secret!”

“I don’t not—”

“Oh My God you dooooo! What is it? Tell me. Tell me right now. I will follow you for the rest of your life saying nothing but ‘tell me’ unless you tell me right this — _mmph_!”

Sirius puts his hands over James’ mouth. “Holy fucking hell, you are the worst.” Sirius huffs, “Fine, I’ll tell — _Ew_!” Sirius jerks his hands away and wipes them on his shorts while James laughs. “Don’t lick me you idiot! You’re a fucking child, you know that.”

James just gives him a shit-eating grin and then whispers, “Tell me, Daddy.” 

“NOPE! Nope. Do not. I will never speak to you again and I mean it.” Sirius points threateningly at James, but James just cackles and Sirius starts walking away again.

“Noo! Wait, wait, wait,” James laughs, “Ok I’m sorry. Just, for real, where are you going? What's going on?”

Sirius sighs, he doesn’t really want to keep this from James anyway, “I — I have a date.”

“A WHAT!?”

“Shut up, James! It’s,” he looks around and drops his voice low, “It’s with Lupin, alright. But you can’t tell anyone, not even Evans.” 

“Mhm,” James mimes zipping his lips. “Holy shit though! When did this happen? Cause other than all that eye-fucking he was doing, I didn’t think he was even giving you the time of day.”

“It was only yesterday morning in class and— hang on. What eye-fucking? You saw eye-fucking!? When was this? Why didn’t you say anything to me!?”

“Ok calm down, Romeo. It was only, oh I don’t know, _every fucking time_ you two were in the same room!”

“ _What_!? Why the hell didn’t you say something to me!?”

“Cause watching you two figure it out was _way_ funnier. Plus me, Evans, and Pete have a bet going, which I now intend to win, so if you could wait to announce anything for another two weeks that’d be great.”

“You all made a bet!? No, you know what. I’ll be mad at you later. Right now I’ve got to go home, shower, and try to remember how to breathe. I will not be late for this date.”

“Dude.” James laughs.

“What?”

“Duuuude.”

“Oh shut up.”

James cracks up, “What was all that shit you told me? Something about rose-colored glasses and being shot through the heart?”

“I’m leaving now, Potter.”

“Breaking news, is the tall, dark, and ridiculous Sirius Black off the market!?” James shouts after him.

“ _Good-bye_ James!” He shoves his helmet on his head and cranks his motorcycle before speeding away. His thoughts are racing faster than his bike. He doesn’t know if his heart is pumping from the adrenaline or anxiety or what, but he’s a swirling ball of nervous excitement and he’s got to figure out what to wear. 

_Who even am I right now?_

An hour and some change later Sirius pulls up to the curb in front of a small, well-kept cottage. The windows are open letting in the cool evening breeze and when he gets close to the front door, he can hear the chill, rock beats of the Velvet Underground playing inside.

_Shit, he’s perfect. Please let me keep him._

He takes a deep breath, smooths down his black sweater, and runs his fingers through his hair. He ties it up, then thinks twice and lets it down again.

He clears his throat and whispers to himself, “Hello Dr. Lupin. No. Good evening, Remus. ... _ugh_!”

_A 4G inverted dive against a death eater who wants to kill me? Totally fine. Curly brunette with good taste in music and a wicked smile? Scared to death. Cool, cool._

Sirius raises his hand to knock, but before he connects the door swings open revealing the curly brunette and his wicked smile.

“I saw you from the window. You want to keep admiring my bushes or come inside?” he asks playfully.

Sirius feels like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. He’s seen Remus Lupin daily in a uniform and it’s so distracting he’s almost failing out of the Order. But Remus Lupin looking casual and cozy in his ripped jeans and over-sized sweater, drying his hands on a dishtowel is so fucking domestic and heart-warming, it might just be the death of him.

_Rest in Peace. What a way to go._

“Hello?”

“Sorry! Sorry I—” Sirius laughs at his discombobulated self. He’s never reacted this way over a boy before. _Jesus fucking christ, Black._ “Hello. I’m really glad to see you. And your bushes,” he laughs.

“McGonagall is kind enough to keep my garden for me. She and her wife both have incredible green thumbs. It’s not fair how insanely talented she is,” he says as he steps back to let Sirius in.

Dr. Lupin’s home — _No,_ _Remus’ home —_ is warm, inviting, and tidy. It’s filled with art and books and blankets and souvenirs that look interesting and story-filled. Sirius immediately loves it. He wants to ask about every treasure on the shelves, cuddle on the well-cushioned couch, and eat whatever it is that’s making that delicious smell.

“I love your place, and whatever you’re making smells really good.”

“I hope you’re hungry. I called my mom and got her recipe for this pasta sauce.” Remus walks to the stove, stirs one pot, and checks the other one. “Almost ready,” he smiles over his shoulder.

The whole thing is just too fucking charming, Sirius almost doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Oh shit. I brought wine but I’m an idiot and left it on my bike.” _And apparently I’ve forgotten how to interact with cute boys. Well...maybe this one is special._

“That’s ok. I don’t like wine.”

“Oh. Um… Well, I just—”

Remus chuckles, “I’m kidding. I just didn’t want you to feel bad. How about I get the glasses and you get the wine?”

_Holy shit. I think I’m blushing. WHAT IS HAPPENING._

“Deal,” he says and turns away. Sirius is glad for the few moments to himself as he walks quickly to his bike, retrieves the wine, and walks back in. He has a chance to breathe and collects himself.

_Regroup! Re-engage._

He pours them both some wine while Remus plates their food and sets it on his small table in the bay window.

“What a cool spot,” says Sirius as he sits and looks out the big window.

“Perks of the job I guess.”

Sirius takes a bite, “Oh man, this is really good.”

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it. It's really good with — Oh _shit_! I forgot the garlic bread in the oven!” He jogs quickly over and pulls out a smoking tray of charred black used-to-be-bread pieces. “Oh fuck me,” he coughs and drops the tray on the stove, then waves his hands to clear the smoke. He laughs, looks at Sirius, and then blushes. “Oops.”

It’s the cutest shit Sirius has ever seen.

“It’s totally ok, I don’t like garlic bread anyway,” Sirius says with a straight face.

“You don’t… like… who doesn’t like _garlic bread!?_ Please tell me your joking.”

“I’m completely joking. I just didn’t want you to feel bad.” He winks. Remus’ face breaks open and Sirius is rewarded with a deep belly laugh from him. It’s a warm and wonderful sound. 

“Fair enough,” says Remus as he sits back down and picks up his fork. “Well, it’s better with garlic bread, but I guess we’ll just have to settle for pasta and salad.”

“And wine,” Sirius lifts his glass.

“And good company,” Remus clinks his glass against Sirius’.

They eat and chat about their mutual love of poetic lyrics and when they each fell in love with flying. Sirius keeps forgetting to actually eat though, too lost in the honey hues of eye contact and the pale pink curves of Remus’ lips around each of his words as he speaks. Dinner is delicious and the conversation is warm and lovely. They refill their wine glasses and take them onto Remus’ back patio where they sit to enjoy the breeze and the slow, calm, _romantic?_ music he put on.

_This is the most date-like-non-date I’ve ever been on._

“So, um, I asked you here because I was hoping to discuss your inverted dive a bit more. It’s just, you have such a unique perspective on the firebolt’s capabilities. It’s really important to my work.”

 _Just when I started calling you Remus, you slam right back to Dr. Lupin._ Sirius’ can’t help the drop of disappointment that hits his chest, but he presses on. “Well, I wanted you to tell me more about this ‘combat veteran Dr. Lupin’ that LC Weasley mentioned when he introduced you.”

Dr. Lupin immediately clams up. His whole demeanor changes and his body language shifts from being open and relaxed, to guarded and tense as he looks away from Sirius for the first time since they sat down outside. He even physically shifts away from Sirius while he clears his throat. “Sorry, that’s classified.”

 _Okay. Hot button. Got it._ Sirius thinks quickly, wracking his brain for the best way to recover and reconnect. “Maybe we should agree not to talk about work tonight.”

“...Alright.” 

“Besides, I love this song.” Sirius places his wine glass down on the little table and stands up, offering his hand out to Remus, “Dance with me?”

_Come back Remus._

Sirius watches several emotions flicker across his face. He watches as Dr. Lupin and Remus battle it out. He looks conflicted and takes a long drink of his wine, but eventually he too sets his glass down and drops his hand into Sirius’.

Sirius has the privilege of pulling Remus in close. His hands instinctively drop to Remus’ hips and Remus lifts his palms to Sirius’ shoulders.

_God we fit together._

They begin to sway and slowly turn, and Sirius can’t take his eyes off of him. Even though Remus has yet to look up, Sirius soaks up his long eyelashes as they delicately flutter with blinks, the sexy angle of his jawline, the small scar across his expressive eyebrow, and _how have I never noticed the sprinkle of freckles across his adorable nose?_ Sirius’ voice is soft and genuine when he breaks the silence, “I like you, Remus. I really do. It’s not often that I slow down but ...I want to come to a complete stop and get to know you.”

Remus stops dancing but doesn’t pull away. “It’s getting late,” he whispers, then finally looks up to Sirius. His eyes look conflicted, almost pained. “I’m sorry for giving you the wrong impression. But I don’t —”

“Date students. I remember. But I’m guessing you don’t invite students to your home either.” 

“I told you, I— I just wanted to discuss the firebolt,” he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than Sirius. And he’s staring at Sirius’ lips.

Sirius decides to call his bluff, reaching and tucking a stray curl behind Remus’ ear. “I finally have you in my arms, Remus, I assure you a death eater is the last thing I’m thinking about right now.”

Remus finally pulls away and steps back. “This was a bad idea. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the mixed signals. You should probably get going anyway. We both have class first thing in the morning.” He smiles politely but it doesn’t reach his eyes, then he grabs both of their glasses and walks back inside.

Sirius follows. “Remus… I know it’s complicated. But we can keep figuring this out.”

Remus huffs. “Look, you’re a student right now. But I’m an instructor. I’m here. On the ground. And after training you’ll be blasting back off into the sky as fast as you possibly can to get away from here. Unfortunately, that doesn’t leave us much to figure out.” 

Sirius doesn’t know what to say.

And it seems neither does Remus until he sighs, “Thank you for coming, Lieutenant.”

He nods and follows Remus, _no,_ _Dr. Lupin,_ he thinks bitterly _,_ to the door. “Thank you for having me, I had a really nice time.”

Remus stares into his eyes. He still looks conflicted and Sirius wants nothing more than to push him, press him, plead with him to just _try._

And then he remembers Remus’ words from earlier, _“If you want to get the winning angle on someone, you have to have the patience to get to know what makes them tick.”_

Sirius, for once, decides not to take the impatient route. He concedes, and simply says, “Good night, Dr. Lupin.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

The next morning Sirius takes his frustrations out during conditioning. He’s an exhausted, sweaty mess in his grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He slings his bag over his shoulder and wipes his forehead with a small towel as he waits for the elevator.

_Ding!_

_Well holy shit._

The elevator doors open to an empty car except for the one and only Remus Lupin, leaning in the corner with his arms and legs crossed. Sirius does not miss the way his eyebrows lift in slight surprise or the way his lips part a little or the way his eyes scan up and down Sirius’ body. 

_I knew I loved these sweatpants,_ he thinks while fighting back a smile.

When Sirius moves to step inside Remus’ eyes snap back up to his face and he clears his throat while standing up straighter. “Good morning. Looks like conditioning went well.”

“Yeah, um,” Sirius smirks, “I had some unresolved _tension_ to work through...because I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night.” The most beautiful blush blooms across Remus’ cheeks and Sirius wants nothing more than to run his fingertips over the soft color. He steps towards Remus, pauses to gauge his reaction, and then steps even closer in. He’s almost boxing Remus into the corner and Remus’ eyes dart from his eyes to his lips and back. Watching Remus’ face carefully the entire time, Sirius slowly lifts his hand and brushes the backside of his index finger along Remus’ rosy cheek. “Red is a good color on you,” he says softly.

Remus grabs a hold of Sirius' wrist, but he doesn’t pull away, just whispers, “I thought you were out of lines.”

“It’s your fault,” Sirius says softly. “You keep inspiring me.” Sirius swallows and then says the only thought that’s been on his mind all morning. “I’m not very good at the patient parts of life, but...you’re worth waiting for Remus.” 

“Sirius…” Remus leans in and Sirius closes his eyes.

_Ding!_

They shoot apart as the elevator doors open and an administrator steps in, turning around to face the doors.

“Good morning,” says Dr. Lupin professionally.

“Dr. Lupin, good morning.”

Sirius watches Remus’ eyes as they find first his shoes, then up his legs, then over his chest, and finally up to his eyes. Sirius stares back, then stretches his hand out along the back railing to where Remus’ hand rests. Their fingertips touch and Sirius watches the way Remus’ eyes flutter, so he stretches further letting their fingers slide together to slowly lace and unlace over and over. He lets them glide and dance as electricity shoots up his whole arm like small sparks.

_Ding!_

Remus pulls his arm down, shoves his hand in his pocket, and clears his throat.

As soon as the man steps out and the doors close Sirius steps back in, crowding Remus in the corner again.

Remus puts his hand on Sirius’ chest, “Lieutenant.”

“I don’t want to go back to Lieutenant and Dr. Lupin.”

“You have a skills test soon. You should be preparing, not flirting.” 

Sirius would listen to him and back off, but Remus’ hand is slowly closing around the fabric of his shirt and his eyes haven’t left Sirius’ lips, so Sirius licks them, slowly, deliberately and Remus swallows hard.

“I’m prepared,” Sirius says reaching and tucking one of Remus’ curls behind his ear. “I’ve had a very good teacher.”

_Ding!_

Remus jumps and looks back and forth, torn between the open elevator doors and Sirius’ face. “This...This is my floor. I’ll see you in class.” He walks out quickly leaving Sirius twice as tense as when he got in this stupid elevator.

Class the next afternoon is excruciating. They are picking apart the successes and failures of each of their skills and now it’s Padfoot and Prong’s turn in the spotlight. Usually Sirius is so proud of the way he flies and soaks up the limelight. He felt so solid about his flight yesterday that the low score caught him off guard. And he expected to receive some feedback of course, but right now he feels like a punching bag.

McGonnagal is at the front of the class with Weasley and Dr. Lupin. She points to the large projector screen showing their planes. “The bogie has a good position on Padfoot at this point and we’re paused here to highlight this moment of choice. Padfoot is on the defensive and has a chance to pull back right here but he does not. Make no mistake though, this is the wrong choice. It's better to retreat and save your aircraft, rather than push the limits and attempt to out-maneuver your enemy from a bad angle. Moony jump in here any time.” 

Remus’ eyes dart quickly to Sirius and away. He’s barely looked at Sirius today and Sirius is really over the whiplash. He understands that they don’t agree with his flying style, but somehow this feels personal, like their making him an example for not playing by all their bullshit rules and daring to think for himself.

McGonnagal continues, “Now, if Padfoot had stayed in this position for another 3 or so seconds, the enemy bogie would have blown him out the sky. If he’d have taken a hard right, he could have extended and escaped while drawing the enemy away from his wing-man.” She looks at Sirius. “You made the wrong decision here and put your team at greater risk.”

_Damn, just slap me next time, it’d be quicker._

James scribbles a quick note on the corner of his paper and angles it subtly so Sirius can read it.

 _Stay calm Bro._ Sirius tries to take a deep breath.

Dr. Lupin steps up. “With the firebolt right on his tail, Padfoot’s choice is the last thing you should do. The enemy has you in their gun line, what were you thinking at this point? I’m sure you didn’t intentionally risk your team?” he asks Sirius directly.

James underlines the words on his paper. _Stay. Calm._

Sirius does his best not to speak through gritted teeth. “I was reacting and trusting my gut. I know my plane. I know myself. I could have had him. You don’t have time to think up there.”

“Lieutenant,” Dr. Lupin says, “You _always_ have to think up there. Your gut and your plane can only take you so far. Yes know your strategy, but you have to trust your team. You are not the only one up there.” He turns back to the rest of the class. “Now, everyone look at this next slide, Padfoot makes an aggressive vertical move here, coming over the top, which leaves Hollywood vulnerable to the firebolt coming in from here. Luckily Emerald was there to defeat the bogie with a missile shot, but this was an unnecessary gamble on Padfoot’s part. While this encounter was technically a victory, I think we’ve shown it as an example of what not to do. Let’s move on to the Pettigrew, Snape, and Bulldog team. Now, this was excellent teamwork and flying…”

Sirius is fuming. 

Lily leans over and whispers, “Ballsiest move I ever saw. Incredible flying Padfoot. I mean that.” Sirius responds with a small tight smile in thanks.

He shifts around in his seat, ready to bolt out of this room and out of this building. When they’re finally done he practically runs to the exit doors, throwing them open and walking swiftly out into the sunshine. He flicks his sunglasses on his face and makes a beeline for his motorbike. He needs to _go_ , somewhere, anywhere, as long as it’s very fast and away from here.

“Lieutenant!” It’s Remus and Sirius doesn’t give a shit. He picks up his pace as Remus jogs behind him trying to catch up and calling out after him. “Lieutenant! ...Sirius!”

Ignoring him completely, Sirius shoves on his helmet and swings his leg over his bike roaring it to life in a well practiced maneuver. 

Remus shouts over the engine, “Padfoot! My review of your flight—”

“I can’t hear you!” he shouts back over the rev-ing engine, makes an obvious shrugging _oh well_ type gesture, and then races away dangerously fast.

_Fuck him._

_Fuck him and his fucking puppy dog eyes and his stupid too-big-brain. You don’t know me Lupin._

_Fuck this shit. I KNOW how to fly._

_Risk my team. Fuck you._

_Dr. Doesn’t Date Students._

_Dr. Homemade Pasta Dinner and Almost Elevator Kisses_

_Dr. Doesn’t Know What the Fuck He Wants_

_Well that’s fine. I’d rather be flying free anyway. Who needs him!?_

_I don’t need him. I don't need anyone. I’m FINE._

Out of nowhere, Remus comes flying up alongside him in his car, honking, and almost cutting Sirius off. 

“What the fuck!?” He curses and pulls over, jumping off his bike and ripping off his helmet as Remus gets out and slams his car door. 

“Jesus fucking christ!!” He shouts at Remus, “And you say _I’m_ reckless!?” They are nose to nose in a heartbeat, neither man willing to back down. “I’ll have you know, _Dr. Lupin,_ that you don’t know shit! When I fly, my plane and my team come first!”

“My analysis of your flight pattern, _Lieutenant_ —”

“I’m not some reckless asshole that—”

Remus shouts over him, “MY ANALYSIS of your flight pattern, _Lieutenant_ , was spot on and you have to let me finish my goddamn sentence!” He huffs and keeps going, “Yes, you _are_ reckless when you fly. And impulsive. And aggressive!” His face changes, walls dropping, “But you’re _also_ a goddamn genius and so, _so_ fucking brilliant at what you do that you’re flying stood out to me way before I even knew what you looked like.” 

Remus looks like he’s warring with himself, but then he surrenders. “But I can’t exactly say _that_ in _there_ in front of all those people now can I? They’d all take one fucking look at me and ...and they’d all see just how hard I’m falling for you and then I’d lose my damn job!” He pants.

Sirius is breathing hard and fast too. It takes him a moment to absorb Remus’ words. He blink once, twice. 

And with nothing left to say, he grabs Remus’ face and kisses him for all he’s worth.

Remus and Sirius are giggling like school kids as Remus fumbles with his keys trying to open his front door with Sirius kissing down his neck. They stumble through the living room, making out and only stopping to pull off jackets and shirts. They kick their shoes somewhere along the way to Remus’ room. Remus kicks his bedroom door closed, pushes Sirius against it and begins kissing down his neck and chest leaving a trail of hot wet kisses. Sirius’ blood is pumping harder than when he’s in a 4G dive.

“Bed?” Remus asks between kisses.

“B-bed,” pants Sirius. He watches as Remus flings his covers back revealing a clean white surface. It looks like a blank canvas and Sirius wants to paint with every color of the rainbow. He walks to Remus and they crash into another kiss before tumbling onto his bed.

From the depths of his soul, Sirius collects his self-control enough to say, “Are you sure? We don’t have to cross any lines if you’re not sure.” _But please say you’re sure. Please please say you’re sure._

Remus kisses him back with a moan, “I’m sure. I’m so sure. ...Are _you_ sure?” He asks while his hands caress Sirius’ jawline.

“Oh, fuck yes, I am damn sure.” Sirius rolls them so he’s on top. He begins kissing down Remus’ jaw and neck, so tempted to leave a love bite or two, but he resists. He tenderly bites across Remus’ collarbone causing the other man to gasp and his breath to stutter. He works his way all across his chest, back up his neck, and to the shell of his ear, where he licks and whispers, “What do you want? I like it all. What do you need?”

Remus moans, “Fuck Sirius, just… just you. I’ve been wanting this for so long, ever since I saw you across that damn bar and I— _god do that again —_ I don’t care. Anything.”

“Remus, may I,” he looks into those deep brown eyes that he can’t get enough of and smooths the sweaty curls back from his forehead. “May I fuck you? Please?”

In response, Remus spreads his legs wide so Sirius sinks down in between them causing their hard cocks to press together and Sirius bucks on instinct causing Remus to gasp, “Fucking hell. Yes, yes you can fuck me. Yes. Come on. Off!” He begins pulling at the button and zipper of Sirius’ pants. 

“Yes, Dr. Lupin,” he jokes and rolls off, making quick work of his pants and underwear and then rolls back on his side facing Remus.

Remus is bent halfway through pulling off his own pants when he freezes, mouth open and one eyebrow raised, looking back at Sirius with wide, lust-blown eyes.

“What?” asks Sirius, “What’s wrong?”

Remus looks like he snaps out of a daze, quickly yanking off his pants and climbing on top of Sirius. “Nothing, nothing, it’s just...my god, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. _Fucking hell,_ have you seen you!?”

Sirius can’t fight a small smile from creeping out. He smooths his hands down Remus’ sides and up over his ass. “Yes. But I’ve also seen _you_. And you Dr. Lupin, are so distracting I can barely pay attention in your class and I’m about to fail out of the Order.”

Remus cards his fingers through Sirius’ hair, letting his index finger trace the curve of his ear. “Lieutenant?’

“Yes?”

“Call me Remus.”

“ _Remus,_ ” he breathes.

“And Sirius?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

And Sirius gladly does. He rolls them over and takes his time, worshiping Remus’ body, giving attention to every bump and curve and muscle and joint from his head to his toes, committing every moment and gasp and moan to memory. Sirius savors him all the way down one side while Remus squirms and pants and moans, clearly growing increasingly impatient, frustrated, and needy.

Remus is flushed and panting hard. He breathes out, “I can’t believe, _shit,_ I can’t believe you pick, _ooh,_ you pick _now_ to practice p-patience.” Sirius smiles around Remus’ ankle and then he switches feet to continue his epic quest. 

“Well, I finally…” _kiss “..._ found something…” _kiss-bite “..._ worth taking my time…” _kiss “..._ on,” _kiss liiiick._ “Besides," Sirius kisses up Remus' calf muscle, "Y _ou_ said I have to have the patience to find out what makes you tick.” He kisses behind Remus’ knee. “So I’m just,” then he licks up Remus’ inner thigh, “Finding out what makes you tick.”

Remus groans. “Now he listens... _fuck.”_

Sirius noses the crease where Remus’ inner thigh meets his hip, then turns his face to blow up on the leaking erection. 

Remus whines and then breaths out quickly, _“_ Fucking hell you motherfucker. You better quit teasing and fuck me soon or I swear to god I will never speak another word to your beautiful fucking face.”

Sirius cracks up laughing deeply and genuinely with his smile pressed into Remus’ hip. It’s contagious and soon Remus is shaking his head and laughing too. 

“Wooow, Dr. Lupin. What language! What kind of example is that to set for your student?”

“Oh, I’ll set an example for you.” A determined look comes over Remus’ face and he pushes Sirius’ shoulder until their positions are reversed. Once on top he immediately shuffles down in between Sirius’ legs. He, unlike Sirius, has no patience to be found. He engulfs Sirius’ cock like a starving man.

“Oh fuck!” shouts Sirius. His shaking hands lift and his fingers dive into Remus’ bobbing curls. “ _Jesus_ Remus.”

After a moment Remus pops off and picks his head up with a cheeky grin. He points to Sirius’ cock like an example, the way he points to slides in class. “You see, _that_ is taking decisive action. It’s direct. It’s—”

“It’s a solid fucking point. You’re very smart,” Sirius says breathlessly. “May I fuck you now?”

“Yes, yes you may. You're a quick learner.”

“You’re a brilliant teacher.”

Remus smiles then stretches over to reach in his nightstand for a condom and lube. Sirius runs a hand over Remus’ side and down over his ass while appreciating the long, lean lines of his body.

Despite Remus’ half-hearted protests for more speed, he still stretches him out slowly, making progress but fingering him for longer than necessary just to hear the beautiful melodic moans coming from his panting breaths.

When he finally lines up and sinks in, he has to close his eyes and fight for air. He feels like molten lava right now. He swallows and drops his forehead to Remus’ chest while he waits.

When Remus breathes out and says, “Ok. M-move,” he begins rolling his hips slowly, decadently fucking Remus with his whole body in sensual body rolls that pull groans from them both. 

“Remus...you- god you feel amazing." 

Remus moans in agreement and clings to him, running his hands over his shoulders and sides and back. He begins lifting his hips to meet Sirius’ thrusts as they increase in pace and depth.

“Yes, there, Sirius. There! Yes! _Fuck!”_

The momentum builds, the intensity increases, and soon Sirius is so consumed with all the sensations that he can no longer tell where his body ends and Remus' begins.

Skin slapping and panting groans fill the room, punctuated by the knocking of the bed against the wall.

“Sirius...I’m so close...I need to… _fuck Fuck!_ ”

“Yes. Yes.” Sirius changes his angle to make room for Remus’ hand, which moves to grab his own cock and pull quickly with purpose. It’s not long at all before Sirius has the absolute pleasure of watching the perfection that is Remus Lupin as he cums. His body grows tight under Sirius and his breaths become quick and choppy. He throws his head back, jaw opening wide, and the sexiest sounds Sirius has ever heard pour out of Remus as he pulses under him.

“Oh fuck, Remus...yes... _Fuck.”_

Sirius doesn’t stand a chance after seeing this sight and is helpless as his body pushes in and in and in, suspended in the infinite moment where he is nothing but feeling. His orgasm grips him for almost longer than he can stand, before releasing him like a sigh.

He gently pulls out and then drops down onto Remus, panting into his shoulder and feeling their heart beats mingled and pumping hard against his chest. Remus doesn’t say anything, just runs his fingernails through Sirius’ hair until their pulses and breaths slow down.

Eventually Remus shuffles to the bathroom to get them warm washcloths and they make quick work of cleaning up and get right back to snuggling. Sirius feels so fucking content. He tries as hard as he possibly can to keep his eyes open and soak up every single moment with Remus, but his body is just too comfortable and Remus’ fingers in his hair just feel too damn good. It’s not long before he drifts into peaceful sleep. 

He wakes to sunshine and a note folded like a little airplane sitting on Remus’ pillow. He stretches and then unfolds it with a soft grin.

_Sirius,_

_That was the best night I’ve had in a very long time. I hope you are as rested and satisfied as I surely am. I didn’t want to wake you on your morning off, plus you are just too damn beautiful when you sleep. But please make yourself at home and lock the handle of the back door when you leave._

_I remember how all-consuming the Order can feel. I just want to remind you that there’s a lot of life left after this. Right now though, you have to focus and complete your training. In a few weeks you can buy me that dinner. Don’t worry, you’re worth waiting for._

_You’re in my crosshairs,_

_M_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

Moony’s voice comes over the radio right as Padfoot reaches his cruising altitude, “Pilots this is exercise 19. You’re training is half way over and the Order trophy is still up for grabs. First place Wormtail. Second place Padfoot. Third place Emerald. It’s a very tight race. This session is multiple aircrafts and multiple bogies flying mock-firebolts. Your targets are Phoenix and Mad-Hatter. Points for missile lock or gun tone. Good luck. Your duel begins now!”

“ _Phoenix_ is up here!? Shit!” says James in amazement. 

“Hell yeah. Wormtail, you with us?” says Sirius.

“Wormtail here, Padfoot. And there goes Hatter! I’ve got the angle. I’m closing in behind him.”

“Roger, Wormtail,” says Padfoot, “You have the lead, I’ll stay on your wing.”

“Padfoot, there they are, coming in fast, 7 o’clock,” says Prongs quickly.

“Yeah I got ‘em. Good eyes, Prongs!”

Padfoot watches carefully as Phoenix breaks left, off and away from Hatter. God he’s so tempted to chase after her.

Wormtail must anticipate him, “Phoenix broke off, but I’ve got good sights on Hatter. I’m keeping this line.”

“Prongs, find Phoenix. She’s out there somewhere.”

“Pads, let’s stay with Wormtail”

“I want Phoenix.”

“Padfoot I don’t think—”

“Prongs! There’s Phoenix, 3 o’clock low.”

“Stay with Wormtail, man. We’re his cover.”

“Wormtail, I’ve got eyes on Phoenix,” says Padfoot.

“Don’t you leave me, Padfoot. Don’t do it man.” Wormtail’s voice is uneasy, but all Padfoot can think about is the fact that _the_ Phoenix is out there somewhere. He _has to_ do this.

“Wormtail, you’re looking good. I’m going after Phoenix.” He shifts gears and rolls around in pursuit.

“Goddamn it, Padfoot!” shouts Wormtail.

“Pads! We can’t leave our wingman!” says James emphatically.

“Prongs, Wormtail has a great line. He’s fine. I _want_ Phoenix. We can _do this!”_

Prongs doesn’t respond, but Padfoot is too consumed to notice.

“There’s Phoenix!” he shouts, “Coming across. I’m moving in to drop behind.”

“Holy Shit. We’re dueling Phoenix. I can’t believe we’re doing this,” says Prongs. 

Phoenix breaks hard, her plane is more maneuverable and it shows. She streaks past them, easily avoiding Padfoot’s attempts at a strike.

“Goddamn, she’s good,” says Prongs. “I’m dizzy from that shit! Pads! She’s swinging around!”

“I got her! I got her!” Sirius is laser focused and Phoenix’s plane is the only thing he can see.

“We’re in this! Go get her! _Holy Shit,_ we’re in pursuit!” says Prongs.

“ _Woo!_ Hell yeah! This is our chance, Prongs!”

Padfoot flies with everything he’s got. He’s using every ounce of himself, chasing her as hard and as aggressively as he possibly can. Phoenix is exceptional, but so is Padfoot. She breaks high, he follows. She rolls left, he’s right there.

_Come on, goddamn it!_

“Ok Prongs, when she breaks again, I’m switching on missiles.”

She dips fast, dropping down and rolling right. Padfoot follows on instinct. 

“Come on! Lock up! Lock up!!” he says in frustration.

Padfoot hones in, crosshairs a moment from locking in on Phoenix. He holds his breath.

When his alarm bells blare out it breaks him from an almost trance. By the time he realizes she’s sucked him into a trap, Hatter already has a missile-lock tone on them.

“ _Shit!!_ Hatter’s on our tail!!” shouts Prongs. “Where the fuck did he even come from!?”

“Mother Fucker!!” Padfoot drops his head back in frustration.

Moony’s slightly shocked voice comes over the radio and it’s the only time Padfoot hasn’t wanted to hear him. “You’re out, Padfoot. Hatter has tone. Turn in.”

Prongs speaks sarcastically as the make a u-turn to head back to the landing strip, “Yes, hello, the defense department regrets to inform you that your sons are dead because they were _stupid_. Fucking hell.” 

Sirius is stone faced as he lands, de-planes, and walks to the locker room. He’s uncharacteristically quiet, shoving his gear in his locker and ignoring the other pilots around him. He cranks on the shower, kicking himself and replaying the flight over and over again trying to figure out how he missed it. Where did it go wrong? 

If that had been more than a training exercise, if it had been an actual combat duel… he would have killed them. He would have _killed Prongs._

A sob breaks out of his chest and he’s not ready for it. His hand shoots out to the shower wall to catch himself as his body lurches forward and racks out sobs. He’s been holding so much in, holding so much together, it tumbles out in a hard but short cry as the pounding water provides cover to drown out his noises.

As he’s leaving the locker room he finds Lt. Com. Weasley standing there clearly waiting for him.

“Sir.” he says robotically.

“Lieutenant. That was some of the best flying I’ve seen out of you yet. Right up to the part where your eyes got bigger than your plane and you got killed.” Hatter looks down with a heavy sigh, then back into Sirius’ eyes, “You never, _ever_ leave your wingman. You protect them, but lieutenant, they also protects you.” 

All Sirius can do is nod because Hatter’s right and he honestly doesn’t know what else there is to say. Thankfully that’s all Hatter wanted, and Sirius leans his head against the wall and LC Weasley walks away.

As Sirius is walking towards his quarters he’s stopped by Peter and Snape. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

“Hey, Padfoot,” Peter runs his hands through his hair with a heavy sigh. “I just… I gotta be honest with you, man. You didn't lose today because of your flying. It’s because of your attitude. The enemy is dangerous, but right now you’re worse than the enemy because your own team can’t trust you. We don't know if you're with us or just looking out for yourself.”

“He’s a fool,” interjects Snape.

“Shut up, Severus. You aren’t exactly teammate of the year yourself,” says Peter harshly.

“Do you have a point coming anytime this year, Pettigrew?” Sirius is very, very done with everything. He likes Peter well enough, but right now he’s standing with Snape, and Sirius is one snide comment away from punching them both. His fists are already clinched at his sides.

“Padfoot,” Peter’s tone is careful and deliberately calm, “you may not like the guys flying with you. They may not like you. But whose side are you on up there? When you’re on my wing, I need to know.”

Sirius looks away, takes a deep breath. It's a fair enough question but Sirius will be damned if he's going to stand here and defend his flying. When he looks back at them his face is a mask and his eyes are hard. "What do you want me to say, Pete?"

Peter continues, “Emerald got Phoenix today and since Hatter got both of us, Emerald just pulled into the lead.”

Snape scoffs, “Just a little girl playing pilot.”

Peter whirls around on him. “Snape. Go get _fucked_. You disgust me.” He shoves Snape away.

“Are you insane, Pettigrew? You think you're hot shit now that you're friends with _him?_ With someone who leaves you at the first sigh that his ego can get stroked? You're both pathetic.”

Sirius steps up behind Peter with a hard look to Snape _._ “Give me a reason to kick your ass, Snape. I’m begging you,” Sirius says in disgust.

“I’m so fucking done with you,” Peter spits out at Snape.

"Pathetic." Snape curls his lips but slinks away like the coward he is.

"When this is over I am going to punch him so fucking hard," says Sirius.

"I'll help," agrees Peter. He nods at Sirius and then walks away too.

When Sirius reaches his quarters he finds a note taped to his door.

_We get beat in training so we don’t die in the duel. You’re still in this. Xo, M_

He runs his finger gently over the M a few times before closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

James is in the living room of their quarters sitting and pretending to watch the tv that’s on mute. He looks up at Sirius but doesn’t say anything.

“Prongs. I,” he squeezes Moony’s note in his hand, “I am so sorry. That was just… _stupid._ I know better. I swear, I know better, it’s just she was right there and…” He stops himself. “It will _never_ happen again.”

James nods a few times and purses his lips before standing. “I know, Pads.”

Sirius looks him dead in the eyes, “I swear it.” 

“I _know_ , Padfoot.” He claps Sirius’ shoulder for a moment, then walks to his room and closes the door. The disappointment on James’ face is hits Sirius hard in the chest and it hurts worse than a punch to the face.

Sirius does what he always does when shit is falling apart and he just needs space to think, he jumps on his bike and roars away. He speeds off with no destination because it doesn’t matter where he goes, as long as it's going very, very fast and taking him anywhere he’s not.

He speeds away from the memories of Regulus. Of James’ hurt eyes. Of the sound of his alarms blaring. Of Moony’s shocked voice telling him they were beat. 

He feels like an impostor. He feels like a coward. And his heart sinks knowing he can never go fast enough to outrun himself.

Even the bike gets old after a while and now he’s just ready to lay down. He nods to James on his way in, who is actually watching the tv now and seems to be in a better mood. 

“Good ride?” he asks Sirius.

“Just needed to clear my head.”

He nods, “Did it work?”

Sirius shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe. I’m just gonna go lay down for a while.”

“Pads.”

Sirius stops in the doorway to his bedroom and looks back at James.

James looks back at him kindly and sincerely says, “I’m here, you know. If you want to talk or anything.”

“I know, Prongs. I appreciate it. Really.” He means every word and a wave of affection and gratitude washes over him.

James nods and then turns back to the tv. “Good. You have about an hour to mope cause when my movie is over we’re going to get some dinner. I’m getting hungry.”

He huffs a laugh. “Sounds good.”

_Knock knock knock_

James and Sirius look at each other in confusion.

“Are you expecting—”

“No? I don’t know who that could be.”

“Are we in trouble again?” James sits up, “Did I miss out on punching Snape!?”

“Almost,” laughs Sirius as he opens the door. “Wha— Hi! What are you guys doing here?”

It’s Lily and Remus. They’re standing in the doorway, linked at the elbows, smiling like they both know exactly how incredibly irresistible and adorable they both are. They’re not wrong.

“We’re going out,” says Remus looking at both of them, “Get your coats. That’s an order.”

“Oooo, that’s hot,” says Lily in playful flirtation and looking Remus over appreciatively. Remus grins back at her.

“Woah woah woah,” says James standing and walking over.

They both laugh as she and Remus walk into the living room. She meets James and kisses quickly, “Don’t you worry, Potter, he’s way too smart for my tastes. I like ‘em goofy and borderline embarrassing.” She pats his cheek.

“Thank yo— Hey!” James bends and tickles Lily’s sides. When she squirms away from him, he grabs her around the waist, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle as she laughs.

Sirius smiles fondly and then his eyes find Remus who’s smiling and watching them too. Remus’ face softens when he meets Sirius’ eyes. Sirius drinks him in, the long legs in dark jeans, the strong torso covered by a soft cream sweater, the floppy curls that just beg for Sirius’ fingers to run through them, and the playful, happy brown eyes. He looks peaceful and content, and Sirius cannot get enough of him. 

An ache blooms in Sirius' chest and he realizes he's never been affected by someone like this before. He's not exactly sure what to even call it. James is his brother and his constant, but _this._ This soft smile happy to always see him and these warm eyes that gaze back with such affection. This safe place to land. To be his true self. To find comfort even in his darkness. _This_ is very new.

“Dr. Lupin.”

Remus smirks and shakes his head slowly as he walks towards Sirius. “Not tonight. Tonight I’m Remus and _you_ ,” his index finger lands on Sirius’ chest, “You are my date. Tonight is only about being together and having a good time. Got it?”

He smiles wide and let's the relief wash over him. “I can handle that.”

“Good,” Remus says and punctuates it with a kiss.

“Douuuuble daaaate niiiiiiiight!” shouts James.

All three of them cover their ears against James' volume.

"He's a damn menace," says Lily affectionately.

It’s Friday night, so the burger joint is packed and the jukebox is loud. It’s playing a stream of oldies that fill the air with infectious joy and playful beats. Sirius’ stomach hurts from a lot of good food and a lot of raucous laughter. He clutches his stomach and groans before cracking up again at James, who’s serenading a very red but smiling Lily. She looks like she can’t decide whether she loves this or wants to strangle him. It’s probably both and all Sirius can think is _get used to this feeling, Emerald. It’s a wonderful, wild ride with James Potter._ He wouldn’t change it for the world.

He doesn’t know how Remus knew this was exactly what he needed to shake his funk, but he’s so damn grateful for these three incredible people that his heart is squeezed with it. 

Remus reaches up to wipe the laughter tears from his eyes. He’s smiling from ear to ear as he glances at Sirius. 

Sirius leans over and whispers in his ear, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Remus reaches and runs his fingers along Sirius’ jaw.

“Let’s go for a ride,” says Sirius.

Remus nods, “I like the way you think.” 

Sirius turns to James. “We’re taking off. See you crazy kids tomorrow.”

Immediately James sing-songs, “ _OOoooo,_ Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” 

“You know,” Lily says running her hand down James’ chest suggestively, “ _We_ could get out of here too.” James’ head whips to her and she raises her eyebrows.

James pops up out of his chair. “Goodnight boys!” 

“Mmhm,” Sirius smiles at James then leans to kiss Lily on the cheek, “Goodnight Lils… and thank you. This was very needed.”

“Anytime Black. You know I’ve got your wing,” she says and then she and Remus blow each other a kiss.

There’s something magical about cruising along on his motorcycle with Remus’ arms wrapped tightly around his waist, almost like his motorbike could fly. Sirius takes a winding road up to a deserted overlook with a beautiful view of the stars above and the city lights below. He lets the bike slow and stop and then he cuts the engine leaving them in quiet under the stars. They remove their helmets and Sirius carefully stands enough to swing himself around until he and Remus are sitting face to face.

“Hello,” smiles Remus as he reaches up and cups Sirius’ face with both hands.

“Hi,” he says and leans in until they are kissing, which quickly turns into a full-on make out session. As Remus pulls his hair _just so,_ Sirius moans and wonders how he’s lived so long without Remus Lupin's hands buried in his hair.

Remus pulls back just enough to speak, “Let’s go to my place. I had a different sort of ride in mind.”

Sirius groans, “Fuck, you’re perfect.” _Kiss_ “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Remus looks down at the bulge in Sirius’ jeans. “I can use some context clues to figure it out.” He laughs and looks around, then his face breaks into that wicked, mischievous smirk that goes straight to Sirius' crotch. “ _Or..."_ His hands smooth up Sirius' thighs towards the zipper of his jeans. "I could just help you with that right here?”

Sirius moans as he’s hit with another wave of arousal. “ _Ooh,_ fuck me.”

“Mmmhm,” says Remus, all hungry eyes and biting his bottom lip, “That’s the plan.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony  
> Frank Longbottom - Badger  
> Benji Fenwick - Fox
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Badger & Fox  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

“Ok Pilots, this is flight 31,” says Moony over the radio. “Three weeks to graduation and the trophy is still up for grabs so make every point count. First place, Emerald and Royal. Second place, Wormtail and Snake Eyes. Third place, Padfoot and Prongs. Today you’re flying against multiple bogies and in teams. Padfoot and Prongs you’re with Pettigrew and Snape. Emerald, you and Royal are with Hollywood and Falcon. Radio your team for check-ins and your duel begins now.”

“Howdy, Wormtail,” says James. “I’m ignoring your co-pilot. We’re on your wing, left-side high.”

“Roger that Prongs. Looks like it's just us marauders then. Morning boys!” says Wormtail cheerfully.

Emerald clears her throat in an obvious way, “Morning Gentlemen, Emerald here, with Hollywood on my flank. Coming down at 9 o’clock Wormtail. Padfoot, check-in?”

“Flying the friendly skies today,” says Padfoot.

“Buenos Dias, amigos. This is Falcon, I have contact. Repeat, visual contact, multiple bogies, multiple directions at 1, 2, and 4 o’clock low.

“Roger that, this is Royal. I confirm 1, 2, and 4 o’clock.”

Emerald takes command, “Alright let’s do this. I have point. Wormtail you and Padfoot break left, Hollywood we’re heading right as soon as the bogies break the line. Everyone on the ready.”

“Look at my lady go! Hell yeah!” cries James.

“Prongs! Don’t distract me at work.” Emerald says forcefully but you can hear the smile in her voice.

“Apologies, my queen.”

“Can we focus for fuck sake!?” interrupts Snape.

“There they go! Breaking high left and wide right!” shouts Royal.

“Break now!” commands Emerald. “Engage! Engage!”

Padfoot and Wormtail break high left, pursuing hard and dropping behind one of the bogies. The angle is tight and Wormtail cuts in hard.

“Watch it Wormtail!” shouts Padfoot urgently. “You cut me off!”

“It’s tight but I’m in. I’m too close for missiles, I’m switching to guns,” reports Wormtail.

“Wormy, move! I’ve got a clear missile shot! We’re too tight.” insists Padfoot.

“Back off Black, we took the angle!” interjects Snape.

“Stay out of this Snake!” shouts Padfoot.

“20 seconds and I’ll have tone,” says Wormtail.

“We’ve got line of sight Wormtail! Move!” shouts Prongs.

“We’re too tight! We’re gonna lose him!” Padfoot shouts.

“Shit! Ok, ok! I’m breaking off.” Wormtail moves high and away but they’re so jammed together that Padfoot has no choice but to fly straight through his jet wash. The exhaust from Wormtail’s engines contains less oxygen and more carbon dioxide than normal air, affecting the combustion of Padfoot’s engines causing them to sputter and flameout.

Their alarm bells blare loudly and flashing red lights blink everywhere on Padfoot’s dash. It’s the sights and sounds of his nightmares. A cold terror drops in Padfoot's stomach.

Prongs screams out, “Engine one is out! _Fuck_! Engine two is out!” 

Padfoot is doing everything he possibly can and then some, but his plane will not respond. They plummet into a flat spin and their altitude sinks rapidly.

“Shitshitshit!” They’re spinning so fast Padfoot can’t tell what’s up or down. He can’t do anything except fight down the panic long enough not to scream in terror. “Fuck! FUCK! I can’t control it! It won’t recover!”

“Pads! We’re sinking! 9000 feet!” 

“It won’t respond! Prongs!”

“8000 feet!”

“Tower! Mayday! Mayday! Padfoot is in a flat spin! Repeat, this is Wormtail. MAYDAY!”

“PADFOOT! PADFOOT!!” shouts Moony's panicked voice.

“PADS! 6000 FEET!”

“Eject! Eject! Prongs! EJECT!!”

Prongs yanks the handle that blows the seal on their windscreen hinges and it’s supposed to rocket both of them high into the air, up and away from the spiraling plane. Instead Padfoot hears a deafening, thunking sound and knows something just went terribly wrong. Everything happens so fast, it isn’t until he tastes blood in his mouth that he realizes that the awful noise was them, slamming into their own windshield while ejecting. They do clear the plane and shoot high into the air, but not before ramming the windshield on their way up.

As they parachute down to the water Padfoot is dizzy and fighting for air. It feels like his lungs are on fire. His ears are ringing and he can’t feel his right arm as it hangs limply by his side. There’s blood dripping down the side of his face too, but none of that matters as he watches Prongs’ limp body drift down below him.

Sirius screams as loudly as he can with no breath. He screams the whole way down in pain and fear, “Prongs!! PRONGS!! MAYDAY!! PRONGS!” He grabs the chord on his backpack to inflate the life jacket around him just before he hits the water. He kicks with all his might over to Prongs, grabbing his head and shoulders, pulling their bodies together and sobbing. He knows James is alive because he can see him breathing, but he’s unconscious and the blood pouring down out of his helmet scares the shit out of Sirius. He hears the thumping of the rescue choppers but all he can do is cling Prongs to his chest and sob.

After he’s lifted into the helicopter he can’t get his bearings. He’s still spinning and it’s very, very loud. Suddenly there’s a bright light shining in his eyes and blurry shapes keep coming in and out of his eyeline but nothing makes sense and he can’t find Prongs.

“J…” he tries, but it’s too much.

“Lieut… you… stay still... ”

_James!_

“Sir… can… hear me?”

_James? Why are we spinning?_

“...Need… stay awake ok?”

_Remus where are you? Why are the lights out?”_

“I ...Open… eyes...Lieutenant... “

_I’m so tired, Remus._

_James..._

Sirius cracks his eyes open, blinking awake and taking in the bright light and stark white surroundings. He feels light headed, like his whole body is floating. He tries to move but all he can do is groan.

_What the fuck is happening?_

“Lieutenant? Are you with me?” A kind looking woman steps into his vision and Sirius blinks until her face becomes clear. “Good evening, I’m Dr. Pomphrey. You’re in the hospital now. You’re safe. You were in an accident, do you remember?”

He blinks. _Accident?_

_...Spinning... Falling… Alarm bells._

_“Pads! We’re sinking!”_

_“Eject! Eject! Prongs! EJECT!!”_

“James!?” he rasps out in a panic as everything comes rushing back.

“Breathe, Lieutenant. It’s alright. You’re alright. Focus on me. Breathe."

Sirius winces as he tries to slow his breathing down.

"Good. Now, Lieutenant Potter is here and he’s safe, but we need to focus on you right now.” 

“How. Is. James.” he speaks with gritted teeth.

Dr. Pomphrey seems to assess him for a moment. Then she sighs, “Lieutenant Potter has suffered severe head trauma. He’s in a controlled coma so we can reduce the swelling around his brain. He’s resting comfortably in another room.” 

“Oh my god…” he barely gets out as sorrow seizes his chest.

She puts a gentle hand on his lower leg. Her voice is direct but not unkind, “You did everything right, Lieutenant. You both made it out. There was a malfunction on your escape hatch and the ejector went off before the lid was cleared. You both shot straight into it. It looks like you primarily hit your left side and Lieutenant Potter hit his head. Thankfully you both made it into the rescue helicopter.”

Sirius turns his head away from Dr. Pomphrey towards the window as the tears roll down his cheeks.

“Lieutenant, we’ll know more about James’ prognosis in a few days, but there’s already encouraging signs. Right now we need to discuss your condition though, alright?”

He sniffs, takes a shallow breath, and then turns back to Dr. Pomphrey, nodding a little.

“Your ribs are badly bruised and four are fractured, your shoulder was badly dislocated, and you have a concussion. You may experience the pain medication making you feel a bit fuzzy, but it’s meant to help you relax. You need to rest right now and let me and my staff take care of you both, alright? Do you have any questions for me?

“No, thank you doctor,” he says weakly.

A nurse knocks softly and leans her head in, “Excuse me, there’s a Dr. Lupin and a Lieutenant Evans who are asking to see you. They seem quite concerned.”

Sirius turns his head away as he’s engulfed in a wave of shame and fear. He can’t face them. He doesn’t deserve their comfort. “Tell them to go see Prongs.”

Dr. Pomphrey frowns and pauses for a minute. “Please tell them he’s stable, but not up for visitors just yet, thank you.” 

Dr. Pomphrey looks over his I.V. and presses buttons on some machine for a minute. “Lieutenant, please try and rest when you can. Call your nurse if you need anything and I’ll be back to check on you soon.” 

Sirius swallows and nods. It’s not long before his eye lids are too heavy to keep open and he sinks into the darkness.

_Blaring alarms so loud they hurt his ears._

_Flashing red lights everywhere he looks._

_“PADS! What have you done!?” screams Prongs’ panicked voice from somewhere._

_“James! Where are you!? James!” He spins around but there's nothing but harsh, flashing lights that hurt his eyes._

_“You lost Padfoot. You lost everything! You threw it away!” Moony shouts harshly._

_“NO. Moony please I—”_

_“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” snears Emerald. “They were right about you.”_

_“No! I didn’t— I couldn’t—” He turns around again looking everywhere, frantically trying to find them, to shout, to see. Suddenly everything goes black and he’s spinning, falling and flailing before dropping hard onto the black “floor” with a painful punch to his stomach. It's hard to breathe._

_He lifts his torso off the floor with shaky arms. He can barely move and it feels like his legs weigh 100 pounds._

_“You crashed, didn’t you?” scoffs Regulus, appearing right in front of him. “I guess you couldn’t keep up after all.” He snears disgustedly and turns his back, walking away into the darkness._

_“No! Don’t go. Come back, Regulus! Come back!!” he shouts into the endless blackness. “I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!!”_

He wakes with a gasp, eyes popping open and breaths coming out short, quick, and painful. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he pants into the dark room.

One of the machines he’s wired to is beeping obnoxiously and a nurse comes in looking concerned.

“Lieutenant, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“Fine. I’m fine,” he snaps. He’s very not fine. His head is pounding and his whole body is throbbing and every breath is laborious and sharp. Not to mention his brain insists on throwing his deepest fears in his face.

The nurse’s forehead pinches in concern as she looks him over and then picks up his chart. “Looks like it's time for more pain medication and maybe something to eat? You’re looking a little too pale.”

“Not hungry,” he says flatly. “I— I need to sleep without ...dreaming.”

“I understand,” she nods and works efficiently, injecting his IV with medications. He feels the coolness run up his arm and it’s only a few moments before his muscles begin to unclench.

“Lieutenant,” she says kindly, “You were in a violent accident. It’s going to take time, but you’ll be alright.”

He just nods a little. He shouldn’t have snapped at her, she’s been nothing but kind. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. “I’m sorry...for snapping at you before.”

She waves him off. “Thank you, but there’s no need. Those meds are going to make you sleepy, alright? Don’t fight it, you need your rest.” She smiles, supportive and kind, before shutting his door softly and leaving him to sleep.

Voices in the hallway stir him awake. He has no idea how long he slept and he feels very disoriented with his body clock all off. His room is bright now with sunshine coming through the window so he assumes it’s morning.

“He’s barely spoken to anyone. He won’t eat.” That sounds like his nurse.

“Thank you for updating me and for taking such excellent care of my boys.”

_Phoenix?_

There’s a small knock on the door and then it opens to reveal McGonagall, who smiles warmly when she sees him.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. I’m glad to see you. Is it alright if we chat for a moment?”

“Yes, ma’am. I — Have you seen James? Is he alright? I swear I did all I could, Commander. I didn’t—”

“Sirius. Please try and relax.”

He watches as McGonnagal walks over to his window, folds her arms and looks out. “You know, when I flew in the first war, my squad lost ten pilots in one battle. It was brutal. Day after day we were outmanned and outgunned. It felt like someone was dying every day and there was _nothing_ I could do about it.” When she turns around her eyes look haunted by whatever memory she sees, but when she makes eye contact with him and her face softens. “I almost cracked back then. I almost lost it and quit everything. I was consumed, turning myself inside out trying to figure out what more I could do to cover all the what-ifs, all the possible scenarios. What more could I do. What should I have done. If I had only just... I lost myself and I almost quit. ...And then I began teaching pilots, just like you and James. I saw myself in them — young, idealistic, arrogant, and invincible. Sound familiar?” She smiles and he actually grins a little bit too. “I promised myself and my students that I would always be there for them when they were, inevitably, knocked down. I would be the support I wish someone was for me back then.”

She holds up a file. “The report shows that the jet wash from Wormtail's engines got sucked into yours and caused the engine collapse. The hinges on your windscreen malfunctioned when Prongs pulled the eject line, causing you and him to be propelled against the shield.” She looks him dead in the eye. “You did everything according to your training, including securing Lieutenant Potter until rescue arrived. There was nothing else you could have done and there’s no one to blame here.”

He tips his head back and tries to shove down his storming emotions. His bottom lip trembles as he tries to force out his words, “I — I should have backed off. I should have let Wormtail take that shot. I could have pulled back!”

“And Wormtail could have pulled out sooner or not dropped in so tight. The what-ifs will go on for an eternity, and make no mistake, they will eat you alive if you let them. There is nothing down that road Sirius but an endless abyss that will suck you in.” She sighs, “What we do, it’s dangerous. You know this. And there’s nothing you could have done. You are an exceptional pilot, Lieutenant. You’re one of the best I’ve ever seen. I am proud to stand with you.”

Sirius swallows hard, too overcome to speak, and lets her words wash over him and comfort his raw soul.

“Lieutenant Potter is expected to recover and so will you. Come find me when you do.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says softly.

“And Lieutenant...” she says from the doorway.

“Ma’am?”

“Eat something,” she smiles warmly but lifts her eyebrows expectantly.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

When the door closes Sirius realizes that he’s actually sort of smiling to himself. He lets his body rest back on his pillows and takes a deep breath.

Later that afternoon after he's eaten lunch, there’ another knock on the doorframe, small and unsure. It’s Remus, and Sirius has never been so happy and so sad to see someone at the same time. His emotions are swirling. Of course he’s happy to see Remus, he wants nothing more than for Remus to wrap him in his arms and hold him for hours. But he also slams into a wall of shame and doesn’t want Remus to even look at him. He’s terrified that Remus hates him, that Lily hates him, that James — he can’t even think it. 

Against his will his eyes fill with tears and he turns away trying to push it all down. Remus is there in three swift steps, with gentle hands coaxing his head to turn back to him, swiping his tears away, and soothing him with quiet words of reassurance that Sirius’ brain can’t register in his haze.

“I’m sorry. I’m so s-sorry,” he forces out.

“Shh! No, no, Baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t cry, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I should h-have backed off. I s-should have...I don’t know! _Something_!”

“Sirius, there was _nothing_ you could have done. I spoke to McGonagall, she—”

“I could have… I sh-should have,” he weeps and lets the pain in his ribs be penance. “Remus…” His voice breaks.

Remus bends, taking Sirius’ face between his hands again, wiping his tears as they fall, and letting their foreheads press together. “Shh! Shh. It’s alright. You’re alright.” Remus sits up some and smooths Sirius’ hair from his face before holding his hand. “You know you can’t see jet wash. You can’t predict how it’s going to affect airflow or what it’ll do to your engines. And you certainly didn’t know your goddamn windshield propulsion was faulty! So when I say there wasn’t anything you did wrong, I mean it. And goddamn it, you need to listen to me, I’m a fucking instructor and areo-physicist for fuck sake!” 

Remus’ outburst pulls a wet, almost laugh from Sirius. He’s never been scolded by someone so wonderfully endearing and adorable before. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“No,” Remus huffs but ends up laughing a little too, “But I do kiss you.” And he does, pressing their lips together so softly, so genuinely it’s almost more than Sirius can take.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he whispers into Remus’ mouth.

“I missed you too,” Remus answers with a quick kiss. “Very much. Oh! Here, I brought you some chocolate. I hear it really helps,” he says with a smile as he pulls a chocolate bar from his jacket pocket.

“Thank you.” Sirius takes the candy, looking down and picking at the wrapper. “...I was so scared you’d hate me.”

Remus pulls back looking confused. “If your awful pick-up lines couldn’t scare me off, what makes you think a few broken bones are gonna phase me?”

With every moment he’s in Remus’ presence he feels lighter, calmer, comforted in his soul. He just wants to bask in the glow of Remus’ goodness. The gratitude wells up and overflows, “I’m so glad you’re here, Remus.”

Remus smiles back, “Here is the only place I want to be — well, not here as in the hospital, but here as in with you. Where you are. Except I don’t want you in the hospital. Oh, you know what I mean!”

“Aero-physicist? Really?” Sirius tries not to laugh.

“Listen! Sometimes words are hard.” 

“You have a PhD?”

“Oh shut up, don’t you know love makes you stupid?” Remus’ joking smile falters as he realizes what he just said. 

Sirius swallows hard. “Well, I guess I’m a fucking idiot then, cause I am _so_ _gone_ for you, Remus Lupin.”

Remus looks back up and there are tears in his eyes as he smiles. Then he makes a show of sitting up straighter and clearing his throat, “Is there an airport nearby, or was that just my heart taking off?”

“What — oh god,” Sirius groans.

“So I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Because mine was just stolen!”

“ _Stoooop_ ,” he whines letting his head push back into his pillows.

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk past you again?” 

“I’m in the fucking hospital, Lupin! You have to be nice to me!”

“Go ahead, feel my shirt! It's made of boyfriend material!”

Sirius moans, “ _Noooo_ Ok! I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the lines! Wait." He sits up a little straighter, " _Boyfriend_?”

Remus shrugs and laughs and nods.

“Yes! _Hell yes_! Boyfriend, yes. Pick up lines, no. No more lines — ever!”

They attempt to kiss through their laughter. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony  
> Frank Longbottom - Badger  
> Benji Fenwick - Fox
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Badger & Fox  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

_ She loves you. James loves you. I love you. Just talk to her. I promise everything will be alright. See you soon.  _

_ Yours, M _

Sirius lets Remus’ words wash over him one more time. He takes as deep a breath as possible right now with his ribs bandaged and his shoulder in a sling and knocks on the door with his good arm. Lily opens it, blinks in surprise, and then steps aside to let him in. He follows her into the room but only a few steps. 

“It's good to finally see you,” she says sincerely. “They said you wouldn’t let us into your room. And you never came to see James.”

“Dr. Pomphrey released me yesterday.” He looks down, swallows, and then back up. “Lily, I…I just—” his voice breaks.

Lily moves without hesitation, stepping to him and gently hugging him around his waist. Sirius is speechless but wraps his good arm around her back. 

“Sirius, I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

When she pulls away several emotions cross her face, but none of them are the negative kind that Sirius was expecting. She settles on a bittersweet sort of smile, twists her fingers together, and says, “He fucking loves flying with you. Do you know that? He used to tell me every day. How lucky he felt...” Her voice grows tight as her emotions well up, “He told me ...he told me he came alive the day he met you.” Her tears roll down and take Sirius’ with them.

He does his best to gather his emotions enough to get his words out. “He’s the best person I’ve ever known. Lily, you… You have to know, I would  _ never—” _

“Sirius, stop,” she says firmly but not unkindly. “I know what we do. I know the danger, same as you.  _ James _ knew the danger. But Sirius, this is who we are. We’re fighters — you, me, James, Kingsley, Marlene, Dorcus, Remus — all of us. And stopping the death eaters is worth the risk.”

Sirius nods because he knows she’s right, but... “Still… I’m so sorry Lily.” She steps in and they embrace again. 

“How’re you feeling? Any better?” Lily asks gently, touching his slinged up arm.

“Oh, yeah. Ribs hurt like a bitch sometimes, but, I’m fine,” he says with a small shrug.

“Good. ... _ Also _ ,” she smiles slyly, “A certain  _ doctor _ called me yesterday with some  _ news _ .”

A smile blooms across Sirius’ face without conscious thought and he runs a hand through his hair. “Oh. Yeah. He’s...good. We’re, um, we’re good.”

“Holy shit balls...Is  _ the _ Sirius Black actually  _ blushing?”  _ She laughs good-naturedly.

He chuckles too, “Listen, I’m still in awe that he even knows my name, much less wants anything to do with me.”

“Yes,” she says fondly, “He’s definitely a good one. And so are you, my friend.”

“Thank you, Lily,” he says sincerely, the sentiment laced with context and meaning so much more than those three little words can convey. Her face looks like she understands his layered intentions.

“So, “ she starts. “I know you pretty much just left there but I was about to head to the hospital. Come with me?”

“Oh. Um...do you think he—”

“He  _ absolutely _ wants to see you. He’s been asking for days. Relentlessly. Obnoxiously.”

Relief bubbles up in his chest and overflows in a breathy laugh. “Ok, yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  


James looks better than the horrific images Sirius’ harsh thoughts were imagining. He’s still hooked up with wires and tubes and he’s got a bandage wrapped around his head, but at least he looks comfortable. He stirs when Lily lovingly strokes his face.

“Oh hey,” he mumbles. “ _ Oh!  _ And who’s this handsome devil with you? It can’t be  _ my _ brother.  _ My brother _ would have come to see me by now.” He lifts an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius shoves his good hand into his pocket and hangs his head. “James…”

“Oh come on, bro. I’m kidding! It’s just fucking good to see your mug.”

Sirius’ eyes fill with tears and when he looks back up to James, he sees tears there too. “I’m so  _ so  _ fucking sorry James. By the time I knew what happened we—”

“Oh come here you big sap.”

Sirius smiles in relief and bends to carefully hug James, completely ignoring the pain in his ribs. He wouldn’t miss this moment for anything in the entire world. He does wince when he sits back up though, and James doesn’t miss that.

“Ribs, huh?” 

“Yeah, apparently you’re not supposed to launch into your windshield when you eject. Who knew?”

“Well you would have known if you’d have paid more attention during safety class instead of just staring at Lupin the whole time,” James snickers.

Sirius grins, “Yeah yeah. Of course you’re right, as usual. But he’s um, he’s my boyfriend, so you can’t blame me.” Sirius sets that last part down carefully and waits for James' reaction.

“Is that right? Well who could resist that handsome face of his? Oh Damn. That means Pete won the bet, huh?”

“Kingsley actually,” says Lily.

“Kingsley? Who else knows?” asks Sirius incredulously.

“Shh. Not important,” says James before reaching out for Lily’s hand. She steps in and laces their fingers.

James looks lovingly towards her. “Thank you for dragging my brother here. He’s very dramatic and needs to make an entrance.”

Lily chuckles, “Anytime, Love.”

“Oh Padfoot, guess who’s girlfriend ended in first fucking place!? Guess who’s girlfriend won the goddamn ORDER TROPHY!!”

“James, you don’t have to—” Lily tries.

“Mine! My girlfriend! That's who!”

Sirius just laughs. “Congratulations James, your girlfriend sounds amazing.”

Lily playfully hits Sirius’ good arm and they laugh.

“Congratulations, Emerald,” he says sincerely. “Well deserved to you and Royal. You’re an incredible pilot and I’m honored to fly with you.” 

“And I’m very smart…” she prompts.

“And you’re very smart,” he recites obediently.

“And I’m very pretty.”

“Beautiful!” James interjects helpfully.

“Yes, thank you James. And I’m a good friend. And the best right hook you know. And—”

“Ok!” laughs Sirius. “We get it. Queen of the sky. Queen of our hearts.”

Lily smiles and waves like the Queen of England while the boys applaud her. As they continue to smile and joke around some more, Sirius feels his insides begin to stitch themselves back together.

  
  


A few days later Sirius is back in McGonagall’s office, sitting in a chair, bouncing his leg. Once again he sees the picture of her and her wife and now he knows,  _ he knows _ that warm smile and his respect for her has only grown. He moves to stand to attention when she walks in, but she waves him off and gestures to the chair.

“Have a seat, Lieutenant. How are you feeling?”

“Better every day, thank you.”

“I’m glad you came. I have some information for you that, in my opinion, should have been yours a long time ago,” she sighs to herself. “But first of all, let’s discuss your options, shall we? A good pilot is called to always evaluate what’s happened to them and apply what they’ve learned. The choice is completely yours and you have my support whatever you choose.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I am interested in my options.”

“Well first of all, I want you to know you have enough points to graduate with your class. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

She nods. “So, after graduation you have the option to continue on with an assignment that will come from headquarters. I will be happy to put in a word on your behalf.”

“That’s very kind, ma’am. Thank you.”

She nods again and then folds her graceful fingers on top of the desk. “Or, you have the option to retire. No one would think anything of you keeping your feet on the ground. That spin was hell, it would have shaken any pilot. It would have shaken me. And up there, we don’t have a choice. We have to push the limits. That’s our job. It’s dangerous. It’s battle. And if you’re still in this, you need to get back in that plane as soon as possible. But like I said, the choice is completely yours and you have my full support either way.”

Sirius takes in her words with a significant pause. His thoughts take off in multiple directions.  _ Graduate. Stay. Go. Fly? Not fly? Not fly ever again? Who would he even be?  _

He simultaneously never wants to sit in another plane  _ and _ can’t see his life without being able to fly. And the thought of flying without Prongs, even if there's a chance that it’s temporary, he can barely imagine it. “It’s been so long since I’ve flown without Prongs… he’s my right hand up there. My guide. My  _ eyes _ ,” he lets out a heavy sigh. “It’d be like flying blind."

“It would be a significant adjustment, I understand. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Potter has a long recovery ahead of him.”

Sirius swallows, “I know.”

“I’ve taken the liberty of contacting a few options for co-pilot and I’ll know more soon, but you don’t have to decide this minute. Take a little time and think it through. Also… there’s more to discuss.”

Sirius’ eyebrows draw together in confusion.

McGonnagal leans back in her chair and lets out a truly heavy sigh. “What I’m about to tell you is classified, Sirius. You didn’t hear it from me, understood? I’m trusting you with my job here.”

Sirius feels the weight of her words and the significance of her trust. “Yes ma’am,” he says genuinely.

McGonagall takes a deep breath and seems to collect herself. “During the war I was part of a hand-selected, special ops squad. Even the existence of our squad was classified, much less our orders. ...We received some credible intel about the location of Voldemort and the death eaters’ hideout from an informant on the inside. We headed out the next day, the whole squadron including myself, Mad-Hatter, Moony, and the informant ...your brother.”

Sirius’ head snaps up at the mention of Moony, but his breath is stolen when she brings up Regulus. His head is spinning. She might as well have slapped him in the face.

“What…” he whispers in complete shock. “Informant?”

“I flew with Regulus a handful of times. You are so much like him. He was a natural in the air too. Heroic, graceful, and ...sacrificial.”

“I— I don’t ...sacrificial?”

“They must have seen us as we got close to the scouted location because it quickly turned into a battle and I mean, the worst duel I’ve ever been in. Death eaters came from every direction. Regulus’ plane got hit. He could have turned back and made it out, but he stayed in it and he ended up taking down several more death eaters and saving both my life and Dr. Lupin’s. ...That’s when we saw Voldemort’s plane.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Voldemort had these awful red wings on his plane. There was no missing it. He honed in on Regulus and shot out one of his engines. At that point he was definitely going down. But he didn’t eject. He turned. And he ran right into Voldemort taking him down with him.”

Stunned silence. Sirius’ entire world is flipped completely upside down with just a few sentences.

“They— They said… They told me... they called him a  _ deserter! _ ” Sirius shoots to his feet without conscious thought.

“I know,” she says sadly. “It’s been an incredibly heavy piece of information to carry. No one was certain that Voldemort was actually in that plane, so no one could know about this because they couldn’t risk the location of the death eaters getting out or the identity of other informants.” 

“He’s a fucking HERO!!”

“Indeed he is. I owe him my life. As does Remus.”

Sirius has no idea what to say to this. He’s panting and dizzy with shock. His entire world just stopped and started spinning in a different direction. He drops back down into his chair and his head falls into his hands as he tries to remember how to breathe. 

He and McGonagall are quiet for a long time. He feels her sit down beside him and then she places a gentle hand on his shoulder and says quietly, “Hold your head up high, Lieutenant Black. You were his hero. A hero to a hero.”

A sob breaks out of him, ripping open a festering grief deep inside of Sirius’ chest. He’s been running from this feeling for what feels like ages. He finally surrenders and his heart ache pours out of him in waves. To his surprise though it doesn’t drown him or pull him under. Instead it flows out of him as if cleansing him from the inside out, and the more he lets it out, the more it feels like the first step of healing a very deep and neglected wound. 

“Reg-gie,” he sobs. “Reggie. Regulus is a h-hero. I  _ knew _ it. I always kn-knew it.” 

And then he receives something better than the Order trophy. He receives a rare and wonderful gift — a warm and absolutely genuine hug from Phoenix.

  
  


That night Sirius and Remus take his motorcycle out to the waterfront where Sirius parks and they walk to a bench near the water’s edge. Sirius is unusually quiet and it doesn't take Remus long to notice.

“Hey,” he says tucking some of Sirius’ stray hair behind his ear, “Are you ok? You’re quiet tonight.” Remus swallows and Sirius sees a nervousness creep into his eyes. “Is it about your meeting with McGonnagal?” 

Sirius is pensive, he doesn’t know how to begin. He looks down to his feet and then out towards the water. “She told me, Remus. She told me...about Regulus.” 

“Oh.” Remus puts his hands in his lap too and shifts some, intentionally putting space between their bodies. “Okay. Right.” 

“That’s why you didn’t want to tell me why you retired from flying. Isn’t it?”

“God, Sirius. You have  _ no idea _ how hard it's been not to tell you. I almost blurted it out so many times. I wanted to tell you so fucking much, I swear to you.”

“Remus, I get it. I know it’s classified. McGonagall made me swear on my life not to repeat anything.”

When Remus doesn’t respond Sirius turns to look at him.

His face is looking out towards the water, but his eyes are glazed over, lost somewhere in his memories. His voice comes out soft and thick with emotion, “He saved my life.” He lets out a heavy, burdened sounding sigh, “It was the worst duel I’ve ever been in. So many death eaters. No one made it out that day without damage or injury. ...I had two firebolts on my six. I was pulling out every move I could think of but I couldn’t shake them. I genuinely thought I was done for, more than once. Regulus seemed...larger than life that day. He was a  _ force _ bringing a reckoning. I don’t know all the things he saw when he was undercover, but he unleashed his fury that day. It was like he just  _ refused _ to miss. He flew faster and smarter than almost anyone I’ve ever seen, even Phoenix. He blasted both those death eaters off my tail one after another. And then… you know the rest.”

Remus runs his hand through his hair making it look as agitated as the rest of him. “That first class when Snape said that shit... _jesus fucking christ_ I almost decked him myself. And then I saw the _hurt_ in your eyes and I,” his voice breaks and he swallows hard, “I went straight to Mad-Hatter and I told him I didn't know if I could do this — be your instructor and carry on as if nothing happened all while denying you, _his_ _brother_ , the truth.” Remus turns back to Sirius with a determined look in his eyes, “I swear to you, I wanted to tell you that first day when I saw your nameplate,” he deflates some and looks down to his hands in his lap, “but I ...I’d lose my job. Maybe that shouldn’t have mattered so much.”

Remus looks up at the sky, blinking and biting his bottom lip as if he’s trying to prevent himself from crying. He looks down, swallows, and speaks to the ground, “I tried Sirius. I tried not to give in to my feelings for you. From the moment we made eye-contact something in my gut responded to you. But I told myself I had to stay away. It was so fucking hard but I forced myself. Then I thought, maybe I could just give in a little bit. I thought we could have some fun for a few weeks and then you’d graduate and fly away, you know? Better than never knowing. But of course that didn’t work and you’re... _ you. _ I just...I couldn’t help myself once I really saw you. I—” Once again Remus looks like he might cry. He pauses to collect himself, then tries again. “I understand if...if you want to call things off. I understand if you feel lied to and I’m so sorry. But I need you to know it was  _ never _ my intention to keep the truth from you.”

Sirius places both hands along Remus’ jaw, gently asking him to look at him again. Remus responds with a little shock at first and then shifts to confusion as his tear-filled eyes meet Sirius’. Sirius composes himself, “Remus, I can’t imagine the toll of carrying that around all this time. Thank you for telling me.” 

Trying desperately to collect himself enough to actually get the words out, Sirius takes a deep breath, “I think… I think my brother saved you that day so he could... I think he sent you… to me.” His tears fall but he continues, “I’ve never wanted to stay in one place for very long. I’ve never wanted to slow down long to get to know someone, much less  _ be  _ with someone. But Remus… You are the only place I want to be. I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you. Being with you is better than soaring through the sky.”

Remus surges into Sirius and kisses him with his whole body. His hands dive into Sirius’ hair pulling him close, closer, until their bodies are pressed together as much as they possibly can be. As they kiss Sirius feels a part of himself rise up from deep inside his chest, a deep, ancient piece of his truest self. It pours out through his kiss and into Remus like an offering, like the most precious gift he has to give. And then, to his amazement, he feels Remus’ gift pouring right back to him. A soul swap. An infinite moment. 

Sirius has never flown with his feet on the ground before, but he could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALL SIGNS:  
> Sirius - Padfoot  
> James - Prongs  
> Peter - Wormtail  
> Snape - Snake Eyes  
> Lily - Emerald  
> Kingsley - Royal  
> Marlene - Hollywood  
> Dorcas - Falcon  
> McGonagall - Phoenix  
> Arthur - Mad Hatter  
> Remus - Moony  
> Frank Longbottom - Badger  
> Benji Fenwick - Fox
> 
> CO-PILOTS:  
> Badger & Fox  
> Hollywood & Falcon  
> Emerald & Royal  
> Wormtail & Snake Eyes  
> Padfoot & Prongs

The graduation celebration is a simple but elegant affair. All the students are pressed and polished in their dress white uniforms. They are individually ordained with shining gold pins shaped into a pair of phoenix wings. This tiny object is a huge, elite honor, hard-fought and well earned by each pilot. 

Afterwards there is a reception in a beautiful room filled with tables, flowers, music, champagne, finger food, and laughter.

Sirius pushes James in his wheelchair up to an open table and next to where Lily is sitting. He takes the chair on James’ other side and just as he sits he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up and finds a curly brunette with a wicked smile, holding two glasses of champagne and looking so sharply handsome and contently happy it squeezes Sirius’ heart.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Black. You are no longer my student.”

_Clink_

Sirius smiles up at him, then uses his foot to kick out the chair next to him for Remus to sit, but Remus just smirks, casually sets down his champagne glasses, grabs Sirius’ jaw turning his face up, and bends to kiss him straight on the mouth for all to see.

“ _Wooo_!!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Get your man, Lupin!”

Remus and Sirius both jump as cheering, applauding, and heckleling come from across the room. Peter, Marlene, Kingsley, and Dorcas are all smiling, clapping, cheering, and lifting their glasses. Sirius can only laugh and watch lovingly as a blushing-but-smiling Remus lifts his glass to toast them back. As Remus sinks into his chair Sirius kisses him again because he can, because he has to, because it’s an honor to be able to.

“OH, thank fuck!” shouts James. “I’m horrendous at keeping secrets!” Everyone just smiles and shakes their heads fondly.

“That is no secret, James.” Sirius playfully shoves him and is shoved right back.

“Lily, congratulations to you as well,” Remus clinks his glass to Lily’s. “Top of your class, quite the accomplishment.”

“If you do say so yourself, eh top-of-your-own-class Dr. Lupin?” teases Sirius.

“Oh you shut up,” Remus says playfully squishing their noses together. 

“Very scary. I am shaking.”

“That’s right. Don’t cross me.”

“What about kiss you?”

“Hmm...I’ll allow it.” 

“Thank you.”

“Your welcom- _mmmm.”_

“God they’re gross, aren’t they?” says Lily with a smile. “James, can we be that adorably in love please?”

“I thought we were!?” James looks horrified before his face morphs into mischief, “Well, maybe you should kiss me too, you know, to remind everyone how adorable we are.”

“Oh you think so, huh?” Lily leans in and has trouble kissing him through her smile.

A throat clearing makes all four of them look up.

“Pete!” says James, “There you are. Come. Sit. Join us.” They all scoot around to make room.

“Thanks everyone. Congratulations, Evans. I was just shaking Kingsley’s hand too. You guys both absolutely killed it up there,” he points to the sky. “Really impressive flying.” He shakes Lily’s hand.

“Thank you, Peter,” she smiles. “If I have my way, Royal will be my co-pilot for life.”

“Also, speaking of co-pilots,” Peter says meaningfully, “I’d like you all to know, I’ve had a major upgrade in the co-pilot department. Finally shook off my dead weight. Good riddance to idiot snakes. You guys remember Fox?”

“Badgers co-pilot?” asks Sirius. 

“Exactly, he was promoted last week and we start as soon as he gets here. I’ve spoken to him a few times. He seems like a really good guy, really knows his stuff. You know I’m actually looking forward to working with someone again,” he laughs. “Oh, and he wanted me to tell you guys that Frank is doing amazing and loves being a stay-at-home dad.” Peter looks excited about flying and a fresh start. His face is lighter than Sirius has ever seen before. 

“Hey! Cheers to that!” says James prompting them all to cheer and toast their drinks in the center.

“Excuse me, pilots,” says Lt. Com Weasley, “I hate to break up the party, but unfortunately, there is work to be done.”

“Sir?” says Sirius.

Lieutenant Commander Weasley looks far too solem for such a joyful day. He sighs heavily and the whole energy of the table shifts. “We have a crisis situation that just emerged. It appears a group of death eaters have crossed dangerously close to a small town. They are attempting to re-establish a base and civilian casualties have been reported. They have been seen flying over the area in what appears to be scouting missions. Our orders are to intercept them.”

James takes Lily’s hand but his eyes meet Sirius’ on instinct.

LC Weasley continues, “You will be filled in on more details when you get to the Hogwarts aircraft carrier, but Wormtail, you’ll fly with Fox, he’s on his way. Padfoot you’re now with Moony. I’ll see you all soon. Excuse me.”

Sirius’ head whips around to Remus who’s looking a bit sheepish. “Right. Um, I was going to tell you after the party. Phoenix said you needed a co-pilot, so I recertified last week.”

“...” Sirius’ jaw hangs open as he blinks at Remus.

“Holy shit!” laughs James. “Padfoot is speechless! It’s a graduation day miracle!” Sirius punches him playfully in the arm. “Ow! Hey, don’t hit the guy in the wheelchair! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Oh, milk it for all it’s worth, Potter. You’ll be on your feet soon enough and then we’ll see.”

“Oh we’ll see alright. We’ll see. ...Wait, hold on.“ James’ playful smile drops off his face as he turns to Lily, who is looking at her hands in her lap. “Lil… why didn’t Hatter say your name?”

“Well, you know, my boyfriend is on injured reserve, and I had some leave time to take...so,” she shrugs.

“Baby,” he says softly and reaches to cup her face. 

She shrugs again. “You need me.” 

“I absolutely do,” he tips their foreheads together for a moment. Then he jumps back and slaps the table, “We are absolutely more adorable than them! Look at us!” 

Lily laughs and shakes her head. “Shut up and kiss me, Potter.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he says and then does indeed kiss her as requested. 

Sirius can only shake his head and smile. He feels Remus reach to lace their fingers under the table and he turns his head to him. There is a lot they need to talk about and he can see concern creeping over Remus’ face. “You wanna get out of here?” he asks him.

Remus squeezes his hand. “Very much. It’s just… Is it alright if I don't want to share you for a while?”

“I’m all yours, Baby. Lead the way.”

  
  


24 hours later they are on the Hogwarts aircraft carrier in full battle gear and tensions are high in the briefing room.

“Pilots,” barks Moody from the front, getting everyone’s attention, “Welcome to Hogwarts. For some of you I should say, welcome back. I’ll get straight to it. We’ve been keeping tabs on the death eaters flying in this area. They are getting bolder and getting closer to the town on the border. Your mission is to intercept and deter them _but_ , if you encounter a hostile enemy, your orders are to return fire. The firebolts we’ve observed are armed with long-range missiles so watch your six and your wing-man at all times. This is what you’ve been trained for.” Moody looks around. “Wormtail. Hollywood.”

“Yes sir!” they say.

“You have sector 2. Padfoot, you and Moony are on stand-by to launch if needed.”

Sirius swallows hard. “Yes sir!” He feels Remus’ foot touch his. Wormtail nods to him from across the room.

Sirius and Remus sit in the cockpit at the ready and watch as first Wormtail and Fox then Hollywood and Falcon launch into the sky. Sirius holds his hands out in front of himself as he realizes he’s shaking.

“Moony, switch to 3?” This is their private channel.

“Roger that. ...Ok, I’m here. Are you alright?”

“Moons, I — I’ve barely flown since… and the last time I almost… and now _you’re_ here and… I just… I don’t—” His breath is coming fast and shallow, stolen by his panic as it swells up over him. 

“Woah woah. Breathe Padfoot. _Breathe_. Listen to my voice ok? Stay with me. I'm right here."

“I don’t know...I don't know if - if I can do this,” he says quickly, voice tight and strangled with fear.

“ _Sirius_. You can do this with your eyes closed. Remember who you are.” Remus’ voice is clear and strong and Sirius sinks into the familiar sound. “It’s just me, you, and the clouds up there. You were made for this, Baby. Take a deep breath for me please? … Good. Good. Ok. Ok. Padfoot listen, right now there are some bad guys trying to get to some innocent people and they need our help. So let’s go help. I’ll be with you every second. I’m right here, Love.”

“Moony, what if — what if something happens to you… I can’t even think—”

“Padfoot. I love you. I trust you with my life. Do you trust me?”

“ _Yes_.”

“And do you love me?”

“More than anything.”

“Ok. Then we already have everything we need. We’re flying free.”

The communications tower breaks in over the radio and they listen, “Order 1, Order 2 you have incoming at 11 o’clock. We’re reading two firebolts heading straight to you, coming in fast.”

“Roger that,” says Wormtail. “Hollywood, you have eyes?”

“Affirmative Wormtail but radar only. Hogwarts, this is Hollywood. I have two bogies on radar, 15 miles out and closing fast.”

“This is Hogwarts. We confirm, those are your targets.”

“Wormtail, you see them yet?” asks Hollywood.

“Negative, but they must be getting close now. When we have visual, I’ll take the lead.” responds Wormtail.

“Roger that, Wormtail, you have the lead. I’m low on your left. Let’s bank around and see if we can draw them out,” says Hollywood.

“Roger that. Swing around. Go.” Wormtail says.

“Woah!” says Falcon and her voice sounds shaken over the radio. “Hogwarts, Hogwarts. I just picked up _two more_ bogies on radar. Please confirm. I see 4 targets, Hogwarts. 4 bogies! I repeat, we are outnumbered!”

“What the fuck is this!?” barks Moody. “Wormtail! Confirm!”

“Roger. 4 targets on radar, still looking for visual… There! Fox, you got ‘em?”

“Confirm, this is Fox, I confirm. 4 bogies. Two from the east and two from the west.”

“Shit!” shouts Peter, “These fuckers are fast! Hollywood bank around left! Go! Go!”

“Goddamn it! Launch Padfoot! Get them up!” shouts Moody.

“Order 3, this is Hogwarts tower, you are a go for launch. Are you green?”

“...”

“Padfoot, this is tower, I repeat, you are go, please respond.”

“Padfoot,” comes Remus’ steady voice, “Let’s go make Prongs and Regulus proud.”

Sirius blows out an enormous, tight breath. He shakes out his hands, squeezes his eyes and pictures James’ smiling face. Then Regulus' face. And a memory flashes in his mind.

_“I can’t believe it! You did it Sirius!! You’re a pilot! A real pilot!” Regulus jumps on his older brother wrapping his arms around his neck as Sirius spins their hug around._

_He sets him down and puts his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, “I couldn’t have done it without your support, Reg,” he ruffles the younger boy's hair._

_“Sirius, do you think, um, someday...do you think we’ll both be pilots? Cause I want to be a hero like you.”_

_“You’re already my hero, Regulus. You always will be.”_

_“And you’ll always be mine, Sirius.”_

He takes a breath. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you, Sirius."

“Roger, this is Padfoot. We are green for launch.” His voice comes out strong and sure, and he guns his engines, racing as fast as he can into the sky and straight to his team.

"Fuck yes we are," says Moony as the blast into the clouds. "Wormtail. Hollywood. This is Moony, we are airborne."

“Moony! Padfoot! Where are you? This guy is all over me!” shouts Wormtail.

“We’re coming, Wormtail. Hold fast,” Padfoot responds. “Moony, I need eyes.”

“I’m on it, Padfoot. Just head straight on this heading, we’re not far out,” Moony says.

“Wormtail, I’m banking around to the left!” says Hollywood urgently. “Bogie is on you, 4 o’clock.”

“Padfoot, get your ass in here!” shouts Wormtail.

“Time to push Padfoot,” says Moony.

“Wormtail, help is coming. Moony...we’re going supersonic.” He leans on his throttle pushing his plane to it’s absolute max.

“Roger that!” shouts Moony. 

“Fuck! He’s firing. Hogwarts! We have enemy fire!” yells Hollywood.

“ _Shit_ that was close!” shouts Wormtail.

“There! Padfoot, dead ahead low. Hogwarts, this is Moony, we have visuals!”

The duel is raging when they get close enough to see. Planes are dancing, rolling, dodging. Sirius can see the death eaters firing at Wormtail and another chasing Hollywood.

“Padfoot, we have to engage. Let’s do this,” encourages Remus. 

“Wormtail!” shouts Padfoot, “There’s a bogie on your six! Roll! Now!!”

“I’m hit! I’m hit! Engine one is down. Engine two seems stable but I can’t shake this fucker!” Wormtail yells out.

“I’m here! I’m on your wing, Wormy” responds Padfoot. “Ok, on my count, break high and hard right. I’ve got the angle! … NOW!”

Wormtail breaks and the death eater swings right in front of Padfoot. _Gotcha Bitch._ “I’ve got tone! Firing!”

It’s a direct hit and the death eater’s plane explodes in the sky to a ball of fire and smoke.

“Yes!!” calls Moony, “Direct hit.” A warning bell rings out, “ _Shit_! Pads, there’s a bogie on our tail! Evasive NOW!”

"Fuck!" Sirius rolls and barely avoids the enemy missile.

“I’ve got him!” shout Wormtail. “Padfoot I’ve got your wing. Firing!”

The second death eater plane explodes into pieces.

“Yes! Wormtail you beautiful man!!” shouts Sirius in relief.

“Oh _thank_ _fuck._ Hogwarts, this is Moony. It appears the other two death eaters are bailing out and turning around.” Moony’s voice is overflowing with relief and the tension melts out of Padfoot at his words.

Over the radio they can hear the cheers ring out from the communications room. Moody’s scruffy voice comes in and it’s the happiest Sirius has ever heard it, “Get your asses home and let me buy you a beer!” And Sirius actually hears Moody laugh.

“Roger that!” shouts Sirius happily.

“Fuck yeah!” says Wormtail.

When they land they are bombarded by the crew with shouts and cheers and handshakes and shoulder slaps. Wormtail finds Sirius in the crowd and lifts him off his feet in a crushing hug. “You!” he shouts with a smile, then sets Sirius down and claps a hand on his shoulder, “You are a son of a bitch...but you can be my wingman anytime!” 

“It’d be my honor!” Sirius happily shouts back over the cheering crowd.

Later that night it’s just him and Remus in their hotel room bed, floating in the buzz of post-coital bliss. They are naked, laying on their sides facing each other in a tangle of limbs and blankets. It’s quiet and calm and the only sound is the deep, dancing notes of the Velvet Underground.

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” says Remus, “You were absolutely incredible in that duel.”

“I couldn’t have done any of that without you, you know,” Sirius says quietly. 

“We do make a good team, don’t we.” Remus watches their fingers dance and lace together.

“I can’t wait to get back and see James and Lily.” 

“He sounded so proud of you on the phone.”

Sirius takes a deep breath. “Moody said, well, he said the UN is offering me any position I want. Anywhere I want.” 

“As they should.”

“Well... I was thinking… I’d like to be an instructor.”

“In the Order!?” Remus’ eyes go wide and it makes Sirius laugh.

“Yeah, I hear there’s a really hot instructor there so…”

“Is that right?” Remus tickles Sirius’ making him laugh and squirm.

Sirius grabs both his hands gently and his face grows sincere as he pulls Remus in close, “I’ll follow you anywhere, to the ends of the earth. I just want to be with you.”

“What about flying through the clouds at supersonic speeds?” 

“Do you love me?” Sirius asks.

“You know I do.” says Remus sincerely.

He looks deep into Remus’ eyes and says, “Then I’m already soaring.” 

~The End~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to thank you for reading and coming on this journey with me. I love your comments and truly appreciate all the support. Come say hi on tumblr too if you'd like - same url.
> 
> Huge thank you to @kattlupin for the epic beta and endless encouragement to me as a writer and a human. Huge hugs to my gremlins too. You know who you are. You're the best <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are creative fuel so please let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate you giving this story a chance. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @cruisinwritealong, let's be friends.  
> Much love!


End file.
